Poor Hisana
by Jazzabell
Summary: AU The game of love was always a tricky thing, especially for Hisana. So when it double plays her and she's forced to resign her job because of it another even more complicated man comes into her life... poor Hisana... love really is a sly thing isn't it?
1. Chapter 1 The New and Strange

**Bleach and all its characters all belong to Kubo Tite**

**Author's Note: ALWAYS wanted 2 do an AU with these two ^^ They have a chance to be happy and Hisana doesn't have to be ill. **

**Title: Poor Hisana**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- The New and Strange**

"Oh Hisana, don't look like that…"

Hisana glanced up from the daily she was reading and sadly smiled at her sister. She shook her head before focusing her attention once more on the article before her. "Tycoon's daughter married to small time Merchant…" she lamely read. Hisana sighed and finally closed the paper, too unwilling to read any more. "He did it Rukia, he actually did it. He dumps me all for the sake of furthering his business interests…"

"Oi come on now Hisana, he wasn't worth your time anyway."

Hisana smiled at her brother in law who had just come into the room with a plate of food balanced on one of his hands. "Besides, you're too much of a sweetheart to deserve some one as conniving as him."

"Yeah and because of him I've lost my job too." Hisana pathetically muttered.

Ichigo shook his head in disbelief as he seated himself next to his petite wife, Rukia.

"Hisana you shouldn't have quit just because he called of your engagement, you should have gone on and shown him that you were strong enough to work with him regardless of his idiotic behaviour." Rukia murmured.

"But how could I face everyone at work after he called the entire thing off? I was supposed to become his wife! He just comes in one day and says it can't work and well, next thing I know he's off marrying some wealthy businessman's daughter… I could never have faced my colleagues after that…"

Rukia sighed. "Well maybe you should just take a holiday love, get away from it all… leave Tokyo for a bit."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea!" Ichigo heartily agreed, his mouth overly stuffed with food. Rukia rolled her eyes and shook her head at his immaturity before continuing, "You could go down to Unohana's place. She's been asking to see you for the longest while anyway and besides if you visit her your head will be away from all this mess and you might forget that jerk, watshisname?"

"Kaien…" Hisana absently supplied.

"Yeah you can forget that retarded Kaien, you know move on."

"But-"

"No buts Hisana, even if you are older than me that won't stop me from looking out for you. Take the holiday, when you come back you'll go job hunting again and hopefully fully move on with your life. No memories of Kaien at all; zilch."

"Yeah Hisana…" Ichigo said as he swallowed a mouthful again, "Rukia has a point, you need some time off…"

Hisana wearily sighed at her sister and brother-in-law as she titled her head in contemplation. It was true enough that she did need a vacation. She had been Kaien's secretary during her brief stay at the firm he owned and when he had announced the end of their engagement she had been too heartbroken to even coherently think through her actions. She had sent in an immediate resignation and since then avoided all contact with her former employer and fiancé. She just hadn't been up to it. Not that Kaien seemed to care any. He had never returned her calls and Hisana had a nasty suspicion that he had been grateful for her sudden departure from his life… _all for the sake of strengthening his business ties_… she had gloomily thought, _he gave me up to better his business by entering into an arranged marriage_…

Hisana closed her eyes in deep concentration as she tried to weigh the pros and cons in her mind. If she did take the mini vacation she might be able to get Kaien out of her system and she supposed a nice country trip wouldn't harm her any. Unohana had been a good friend of Hisana and Rukia's departed mother and she had been longingly sending letters in hope of catching a glimpse of one of the girls. So maybe… maybe it would be best for her, both physically and emotionally. If she were away from Tokyo she would be away from all the newspapers and magazines that carried news about all these business men and their lives and ultimately she would be away from any information about Kaien and his wife…

Hisana opened her eyes then to observe the expectant looks of her sister and her brother-in-law. She allowed a lugubrious smile to grace her lips as she dejectedly nodded in acquiescence.

"I suppose a small vacation would do me some good huh?"

Ichigo and Rukia were both grinning at her as they nodded in concurrence.

**ooooOOOoooo**

About a week after, Hisana had found herself comfortably packed and arranged for her brief vacation in the small countryside town where Unohana resided. She had kissed her sister goodbye, hugged her orange haired brother-in-law and waved them both off as she reversed from the driveway in her tiny Nissan March. She would obviously miss their vivacious presence from her life but she supposed that it was the best remedy for her soul. The fact that she was getting herself out of this Urban City of Tokyo for a while was reassuring, after all out of sight was out of mind, right?

Her drive had started of pretty slow with all the crawling traffic only adding to the sluggish pace of everything. But once she had passed all the major highways and had found herself officially out of the Tokyo prefecture, she was easily hitting a good 60 on the less busy roads. The drive did some good to clear her mind of her aimless musings and the few glances of the bamboo adorned road sides seemed pretty enough.

She had been driving for well over five hours and was heartily looking forward to snuggling up in a nice warm futon with a hot bowl of miso soup to clear away the fatigue. However, the additional bother of a small drizzle since her arrival in a small town about forty five minutes from her destination only began to increase her anxiety. She had not expected the rain to begin falling in thick white sheets and she most certainly had not bargained for the unexpected decline in visibility, especially on these mountainous roads. Her wipers were not helping any and she was compelled to decrease her speed which only added to the buildup of time that would prevent her from getting to her destination as early as she had planned.

She lightened her touch on the accelerator and firmly gripped the steering wheel as she squinted through the whiteness that blanketed her windscreen. She could barely distinguish the road before her and as much as she prayed there were no forthcoming cars she knew her chances of meeting one wasn't long coming.

Just as she was about to delicately tackle a daring enough corner however she felt her foot instantly mash down onto the breaks as she swerved to avoid an unexpected oncoming vehicle. A small scream immediately escaped her lips as she gripped the steering wheel even harder than before. She could hear the screeching of tires and she could feel the sudden drumming of her heart deep within her chest as the car madly swerved on its wheels. The sudden stillness that came was by no means pleasant and Hisana was heavily breathing as she wearily pressed her head against the steering wheel. Her car had suddenly ceased its movements just before the railing of the road and she sat dumbfounded in her seat as she confusedly blinked back the horror and panic fighting to erupt from within.

After perhaps a few minutes she was able to shakily wind down the glass of her window to fully ascertain the extent of that minor accident. The sight that greeted her however was by no means the most welcoming. Hisana had to stifle the horrified gasp inching to escape from between her lips and before she could stop herself she madly flung her car door open as she dashed from her seat.

A few feet away from the road's edge showed another car untidily pressed against the trunk of a hardy tree; the bonnet had neatly recoiled from the impact and looked almost like crumpled paper as it lazily prevented the smoke steaming from the engine to escape. Hisana was almost dancing on her feet in panic unsure of the condition of the passenger or passengers within. The rain was still heavily falling and had by now managed to plaster her black locks against her face. She could taste the fresh rain water against her lips as she hastily moved towards the damaged car.

"Please let them be alive, please let them be alive, please let them be alive…" she silently whispered to herself in full blown panic.

Just as she reached the trunk of the car however, the sudden opening of a door caught her quite by surprise. She instantly stilled in her tracks, her hands immediately flying to cover her opened lips.

She watched almost in slow motion as the passenger extracted himself from the minor wreck. He closed the door with a loud resounding thud that was still audible enough through the pounding rain. Hisana could barely decipher his countenance for all his long, ebony hair falling into his face. Her eyes slowly widened in horror however, when the man cast a furtive glance in her direction before realising that she had been the driver of the car he had swerved to avoid. His eyes became almost rooted on her upon that realisation, and they narrowed to the size of slits. The frigid scowl gracing his lips indicted no good portent either. He was evidently pissed.

Hisana could feel her heart do a double take in her chest as the man slowly began to near in on her. "He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me…" she kept madly muttering in her mind. She was surreptitiously inching back on her feet as he moved in but before she could make a mad dash he had firmly grabbed her wrist, his tall willowy frame almost towering above her. His hair was matted against his face and the long coat he wore was almost sleek with rain. He seemed almost menacing…

"_What-on-earth-is-wrong-with-you-woman…?" _he slowly asked through gritted teeth, his voice deliberate, frigid and ultimately deadly.

"I-I…"

"You could have killed us both!" he snarled.

The man's eyes narrowed even further as he glowered at her and before Hisana could stop herself she did the first thing that seemed perfectly rational; she fell into a low bow, her eyes tightly shut in fright. She was unsure of what had triggered that response but she supposed she was hoping against hope that her polite deportment would at least assuage his obvious displeasure.

"Please forgive me sir! I will assist in anyway possi-"

The man raised his eyes in surprise then as he peered down at her humble frame perfectly drenched in the rain.

"Assist?" he dangerously queried as he cut her off.

Hisana raised her eyes, nervously observing his deepening scowl and the slight twitching of his eyebrow. His countenance did nothing to ease her present distraught and she began to fidget with her fingers in apprehension. "y-yes…" she timidly trailed off.

Ah, but the gall of it all; he was already quite late for a business meeting, what good could this stupid woman do? He closed his eyes in apparent frustration and felt his scowl deepen upon his lips. _Women drivers and their idiotic stupidity…_

"How can you be of any help?" he nastily snapped.

Hisana blinked at him in sudden confusion before fully realising what he had asked. "I can… I can…" She nervously gulped and lowered her head once more. What exactly she could do was still a matter she needed to deeply think about. _What on earth could she do?_

The man' eyes narrowed in contempt and he swiftly shut them to assuage the sudden angry thumping upon his forehead. There was nothing else that could be done; he would just have to cancel everything. He heaved a deep, agitated sigh and began to walk away from before the woman.

Hisana raised her head in bemusement then as she realised his sudden removal. She spun around in time to notice that he was making his way towards her own car and she uncertainly began to follow.

"W-what are you going to do…?" she nervously queried as she cautiously eyed his back. The man gave her a scathing side wards glare from over his shoulders before opening the passenger door to the car. "You will escort me to a garage." He coldly commanded before getting into the car.

His tone was almost imposing and Hisana felt her sudden worry, her sudden relief and her sudden desire to help evaporate into thin air. She watched in horrified fascination as the man signalled for her to come and before she could stop herself she instantly felt her eyes widen in astonishment. That had just been the tip of the ice berg. Her tiny shoulders began to slowly tremble in rage as the entirety of the situation began to dawn upon her.

Had she actually been concerned about this-this arrogant man? Who- who on earth did he think he was? He hadn't even enquired after her well being, he hadn't even asked if there was anything he could do to help her! And he supposed he could just take advantage of her kindness by imposing himself in _**her**_ car?

Hisana was almost shaking in fury as she nastily eyed his arrogant back. She who had been off the edge with concern, she who had wanted to ensure the passenger had been alright had just been commanded to do something? Did he not realise that she was perfectly willing to help without him ordering her around with his mr. high and mighty attitude? How-how dare he? She didn't even bother to spare the condescending man a second glance as she literally stumbled her way towards the car in breathless anger.

With the rain still pouring in around them, Hisana recklessly switched on the ignition and pressed her foot against the accelerator. She had reached a point where caring seemed irrelevant. How dare that man order her around like that? She hated being summoned like some common dog!

Hisana furiously sped down the mountain road to make her way towards the small village nestled amongst the hills. He wanted a garage? Well, she would give him a garage damn it… Let the man scowl even more at her reckless driving, she didn't care. She had been so meek in her addresses and yet… and yet he had the nerve to… UGH! She wouldn't have minded helping him at all, but his attitude! Who dared order someone around with that kind of attitude!

She wouldn't be seeing this insolent stranger any time again in her life so impressions were not presently a factor contributing to anything. She was only performing her duty as a meek and subservient citizen of her country. He didn't have to go about ordering her around!

She never wanted to see him again in her life! As a matter of fact, the faster she got rid of him the better, for both herself and this- this arrogant man.


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontation

**Chapter 2- Confrontation**

"And what did you do next my dear?"

Hisana wearily sighed at that particular question and comfortably folded her feet atop the sofa where she was presently seated. She hugged a soft pillow against her chest and buried her face deep into it.

"I gave him his drop to the garage Unohana… what else could I do…" she pathetically trailed off.

The older woman smilingly stared down at the small framed girl before her and chuckled a bit before sipping her tea. "Well you shouldn't worry about such offending young men, you won't have to see him again unless of course he contacts his insurance company and they stipulate that you dish out some cash…"

"Oh dear, you think he would do that…?" Hisana anxiously raised her head and grimly eyed her aunt.

"Well if he doesn't seem to like you as much as you suggest then maybe he won't, hmm?"

Hisana drearily observed her aunt for a moment before once again heaving a huge sigh. "Just before getting out he made a stinging comment about my driving capabilities and then shut the door in my face."

Unohana frowned at that revelation before thoughtfully closing her eyes and sipping her tea. After a brief silence she sympathetically smiled at the young girl and gently said,

"Oh Hisana, you poor thing, don't fret about it. You're in one piece, he's in one piece and everyone's alive right? So count your lucky stars. Now forget that incident ever happened and tell me how things have been up in Tokyo…"

Hisana lugubriously smiled at her aunt quite grateful for the distraction and began her small narration (skilfully evading any topics containing Shiba Kaien) to the older woman. Her aunt always did have a knack for making her feel better, even if it were just a little.

Unohana actually owned a guest house in the sleepy old village and seeing as the tourist season seemed to be out, she only housed one guess presently; Hisana. So the latter was perfectly grateful for the quiet that seemed to be afforded to her. It would do her some good and it would be especially helpful in mending a broken heart…

And so the two souls contentedly sat in between the cosy sofas and pillows, both relaying bits and pieces of information from the time they had last seen one another almost five years ago.

Hisana was just about to relay a small joke to her aunt when there was a sudden rap at the front door. They both exchanged confused glances at the sudden intrusion and curiously swivelled their gazes towards the hall.

"Perhaps a lonely soul needs some dinner and bedding during this rainstorm Hisana?" her aunt mused as she rose to her feet. Hisana also rose to her feet and firmly tugged at the sleeping robe she presently wore. "I should go slip into something a bit more decent if there's a guest tonight."

"While you're at it, could you whip up some coffee? You can never be sure during these rainstorms…"

Hisana obsequiously nodded as she slipped into the kitchen. She could hear her aunt's soft voice drifting across from the tiny hall as she conversed with the assumed guest. It would have been nice to have some more company now that she thought about it. What was that well known saying…? Ah yes, the more the merrier… or something along that line.

As soon as Hisana was done pouring the steaming coffee into three mugs, Unohana came bustling into the kitchen, a soft flush upon her weathered cheeks.

"Hisana could you serve the coffee, I have to prepare a bed and sheets…" Hisana watched in mild amusement as her aunt fiddled up the stairs and she softly chuckled to herself. Hisana hadn't even changed into something more fitting, but she supposed it would have to do for now. Her aunt did seem to be in a hurry to get the room prepared and besides her sleeping robe was still decent enough. Satisfied that her appearance was at least appropriately respectable Hisana finally whisked the three mugs onto a tray and with a pleasant smile entered the living room.

"Here you ar-"

Ah but the moment she did so, she almost collapsed into a muddled heap upon the floor. "Y-you!" she weakly gasped in belated astonishment.

The composed frame of the man comfortably sitting before her had sent her whirling into a state of semi shock. It-it didn't seem plausible!

"You indeed…" he softly murmured as he glanced up at her, his eyebrow cocked in mild amusement and surprise.

Hisana was by now openly staring, her mouth framed into a small o. She was reeling in disbelief.

"W-what are you doing here!" she bemusedly exclaimed. Oh she most certainly had not expected this development.

The stranger closed his eyes at her query and heaved a soft sigh. "You rob me of a car and ask such a silly question woman?"

"I…" Hisana closed her eyes in sudden defeat and weakly sunk onto the sofa opposite the stranger. She was in no mood for arguing and as much as she wanted to dump the entire tray of coffee over the man's insolent head, her quiet nature prevented her from engaging in such a trifling activity. She nervously bit her bottom lip and opened her eyes as she observed the man seated before her. The frigid aura that had initially surrounded him upon their first encounter seemed to have dissipated even though his countenance was by no means readable. His face was expressionless, his black tresses falling elegantly into his smokey eyes and his lips furled into a mere line.

Maybe she should apologise for her earlier disrespect? It seemed the only sensible thing to do, after all he didn't seem as half as irate as he had earlier… and that was probably a good thing, well at least for her…

"I-I am terribly sorry about the car episode sir and believe that I owe you an aplo-" she had begun in a small voice as she finally rested the coffee tray upon the centre table between them. But her effort was a wasted endeavour as the rude man insolently interjected,

"Do not waste your efforts on an apology. I do not believe you are truly sorry for your despicable driving this evening."

Hisana was now openly gaping at the man's unexpected comment. "E-excuse me?" she stiffly muttered in displeasure.

The man tiredly glanced over at her before sighing. He closed his eyes then and comfortably leaned back into the deep sofa.

"Please forgive me woman, but I have no intention of arguing with you presently. What's done is done hmm?" He quietly murmured. Hisana felt her blood beginning to boil. Had this man just casually brushed her off, entirely? Polite people listened when others were speaking for goodness sake! This man was truly insufferable! Hisana could hold her tongue no longer.

"H-here I am attempting from the-the bottom of my heart to apologise to you and you shrug me of-!" She had begun to sputter in anger.

"Please," he wearily murmured, "Not now…"

Hisana's violet eyes widened in utter shock and she was almost shaking in rage. "How dare-!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" he expressionlessly cut her off. His eyes were still closed and he was by now softly blowing at the mug held in his hand.

"Huh?" Hisana looked on in blank confusion at his sudden digression and tiredly leaned back in defeat once again. What was the sense of arguing with him? It was obviously not even cracking his emotionless armour. She angrily glared at him for a moment before heaving a defeated sigh and contorting her features into a sour expression.

"I-I'm spending my vacation with my aunt…" she stiffly murmured after a stony silence. She didn't see why she had to present a reason for being here, she was fully entitled to.

He continued to blow at his coffee before taking a small sip. "We're presently experiencing an economic boom and you choose to engage in leisure?" he calmly queried.

Hisana raised her eyebrow at that before trailing her gaze to the ground. "I-I'm out of a job…" she regretfully muttered after a moment.

"Oh?"

"I quit actually… things weren't going all that well…" She was by now absently playing with her fingers as the real reason for her present unemployment skated through her mind.

"A fine tempered girl like you should be working…" He thoughtfully murmured. He had opened his eyes as he intently observed her from beneath his lashes.

"Well, I thought the quiet would do me some good…" Hisana softly admitted.

The stranger eyed her a little longer before closing his eyes and calmly enquiring, "Are you currently in search of a job then?"

"I… well yes..."

"What kind of work do you do?"

Hisana curiously eyed him from beneath her lashes, uncertain of where all this interrogating was supposed to be going. "I do secretarial work." She revealed.

The man opened his eyes then and swiftly locked her gaze with his own. "You are in desperate need of a job then?" he mused.

"I- uh… if you term it so… well-"

"Here." He had fished out a small card from within his coat pocket in businesslike efficiency and handed it over to Hisana. "Call me if you still find yourself jobless after you leave here."

Hisana incredulously stared up at him, still uncertain of how to interpret his unexpected kindness. He had been so… frigid to her before.

"Why are you helping me?" she curiously asked.

The man cocked an eyebrow at that and slowly sipped his coffee. "It is as I said before, a fine tempered woman such as your self should be with work."

"But it doesn't make sense for you to help me if you dislike me…"

There was a sudden pause in the room before the man quietly replied, "I don't recall ever using those words ma'am, however if you do assume that much then that is your concern."

Hisana stared at him in surprise and averted her gaze when she realised she had been gaping. She began to listlessly tug at the folds of her sleeping robe.

"I… I will consider it, thank you…" she meekly murmured as she lowered her head before him. The man expressionlessly observed her and narrowed his eyes upon realisation of her sudden humility.

"Your name woman?" he curtly queried.

Hisana blinked in confusion at his sharp and frank questioning. "Hisana." There was a sudden look of surprise etched upon his face before it quickly disappeared and he closed his eyes.

"Well then, it has been a long day and I am a weary man." He placed his mug soundly onto the centre table and glanced up at her before rising to his feet.

"Good night…Hisana…" He softly murmured before politely nodding at her and making his way from the room, his leather shoes neatly echoing from his steps. Hisana watched his retreating frame, her mind still swirling in shock from his confusing behaviour. Rare indeed were the persons who considered hiring someone who had entirely ruined their car. This man was quite…peculiar… Hisana heaved a weary sigh then as he disappeared and closed her eyes as she leaned back into the sofa.

How strange her entire day had turned out to be… oh how very strange.

**ooooOOOoooo**

(_Later that night)_

Kuchiki Byakuya was restlessly turning upon his futon, his mind somewhat confused and his eyes easily flinching as that name constantly resounded in his head…

Why was it so difficult to find sleep tonight? Why did he let it bother him so much? Surely it was mere coincidence that her name was Hisana. There were many women who hailed with that name. So surely it was only natural that she would have a name as peculiar as that one…

Ah but he could bare it no more. The fitful man breathlessly shot up on his futon, his eyes widened and his mouth open as small puffs of breaths heavily escaped his lips. He dazedly glanced around the simple traditional Japanese styled room and heaved a final breath before pressing his face deeply into his palms. **_That_** dream was on the brink of his consciousness again… those tears… those lips… those eyes… the warmth from a meaningful embrace…

Who was this faceless woman who haunted his dreams? Why did she recur all so often? And why… why did he have to meet a woman today who coincidentally bore the same name that was always warm upon his lips every time he woke from that peculiar dream…?

What exactly was going on?

**ooooOOOoooo**

The next morning had greeted the small country side village with abundant sunshine. The rains had been brushed aside by the wind and the sunlight seemed more intense than was perhaps necessary. Hisana had awoken with the sun and had by seven thirty found herself groggily flopping down the stairs to meet her aunt who was already washing the dishes as she hummed along to an old song.

"Oh good morning Hisana!" The older woman cheerily greeted upon ascertaining her guest's presence.

"Good morning Unohana." Hisana smilingly returned. She glanced around at the cosy and tidy kitchen and noted an empty mug rested against the counter. "The man from yesterday, he's already up?" Hisana curiously asked as she sleepily placed herself upon a seat before the counter.

"Oh, the nice gentleman from last night? He already left."

"He did!" Hisana exclaimed, "Already?" He was quite an early riser.

Her aunt shot her a sly glance before focusing her attention once more upon the dishes. "Were you hoping that he would have stayed…?"

"I- what? No! no I didn't-"

"He was rather handsome you know…"

"That doesn't say anything." Hisana furiously protested.

"Whatever you say my dear…"

Hisana frowned at her aunt before shaking her head and glancing down at her fingers. Well, at least they were alone again so she supposed the quiet wouldn't be all that bad. She had a full two weeks to spend in the sleepy old town and perhaps… perhaps when she got back to Tokyo she would be able to begin her new life once more…

She would put the past behind (car accident included) and shuffle her way forwards. It was all a start right? It was all just another beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know we're not exactly in an economic boom… more like a recovery but um we'll just stick with the idea of a boom in this story ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Job Hunting

**Chapter 3- Job Hunting**

Where exactly time disappears to is a mystery that even still the most learned and knowledgeable cannot decipher, so you can well imagine the hazy confusion in poor Hisana's mind when she realised her undemanding vacation had come to a sincere stop. She had regretfully packed her bags once more, kissed her aunt a sweet good bye and had hopped into her tiny Nissan March to undertake her lengthy journey all the way back to Tokyo. She would miss the sleepy town and its residents and she would miss all the pleasant company she had enjoyed whilst there. Ah, but alas all good things did come to an end, so she really didn't have much of a choice. Vacations never lasted forever and the real world was always awaiting her return.

Well, the sweet but sorrowful departure she had undertaken from the sleepy town was compensated for by an animated and noisy welcome she received upon her return to her quiet suburban apartment in Tokyo. Ichigo and Rukia had surprised her with a small, absolutely delicious dinner and were kind enough to spend the rest of the evening helping her tidy up her apartment that had been abandoned for the past two weeks. She thanked them with two humble tokens she had purchased from the village solely for their pleasure and she watched with a sinking heart as they waved goodbye and left her all alone again in her tiny flat.

She regretfully sighed as she got ready for bed but ended up smiling when she perceived the lone, furry figure of her black lab retriever as he sadly whined and whipped his tail at her feet. She had left him with Rukia and Ichigo while she had been away and she happily patted his head then as he comfortably jumped into bed with her.

"Well, lulu-chan," she softly murmured as she gently stroked his soft, ebony fur, "It's job hunting from tomorrow so wish me luck…" The faithful dog placed his heavy paw upon her hand and with that Hisana smiled a small smile before she felt her eyelids flutter and close as she drifted off to sleep.

**ooooOOOoooo**

The next few weeks were perhaps some of the most hectic Hisana had ever encountered in a really long time. She had been sending out resumes and cover letters with a mad fury even she was not known for and she had been receiving calls for interviews all around the clock. But still, still none of the offers seemed attractive enough and she was beginning to lose hope. It was either the salary was too small for what she was qualified to handle or the prospective employers were a little too interested in the shape of her legs beneath her modest skirts rather than her list of qualifications.

She came home one evening too exhausted to even lift her finger and tiredly collapsed upon her cushion all the while stroking lulu-chan's soft head that was comfortably rested upon her lap.

"I don't know what to do again lulu-chan…" she wearily muttered as she began to kick off her working shoes. "Nothing seems good enough and some of those men are rather… well…" She twisted her lips in thought before heaving a small sigh and uncertainly eyeing her dog. "They seem a little lecherous…" The dog blankly looked up at her and Hisana smiled at his seeming confusion. It wasn't like he could understand her but she supposed being able to talk to him was somewhat relieving…

She sighed again as she lay her head back onto the soft cushion and closed her eyes. She really didn't want to be raped on the job or anything not that she was bragging that she was 'rapeable' material but the gentleman today apparently couldn't keep his eyes off whatever little legs she had allowed to be revealed. She felt hopelessly hopeless and she was certain despair would start to kick in anytime… No decent job offers seemed to be presenting themselves and she was beginning to tire of the endless cycle of interviews and subsequent disappointment.

Just as that point she heard the soft chime of her mobile phone indicating the receipt of a text message. She lazily stretched over to reach for the device from within the confines of her working bag. She shuffled for the cell and just as she began her thorough rummaging in search of the phone a small card fluttered out of her purse and lazily sailed to the ground. She cocked a brow at the innocuous paper and bent forward to retrieve it from its fallen position before lightly fingering it between her frail digits. Her eyes widened upon recognition and she blinked in confusion at the harmless number gaping up at her… _"Call me if you find yourself jobless after you leave here…" _The deep, masculine voice of the stranger she had met so many weeks before began to resound in her head. She had entirely forgotten his offer!

Hisana uncertainly eyed the number before glancing down at her dog. "Should I call him lulu-chan?" she hesitantly asked. She continued to lightly flick the card between her fingers as she fell into deep seated contemplation.

She was in desperate need of a job for she had a rent payment that had been accruing for the past month and she knew her present savings would run out at any time. She really couldn't afford to go bankrupt. She heaved a thoughtful sigh and glanced at the time. It was only three o' clock so she assumed he would still be at work; after all it couldn't possibly hurt to call…

Hisana twisted her pink lips into an uncertain frown and picked up her mobile phone as she began to punch the harmless numbers.

One ring… two rings… three rings… her heart skipped a beat, "Hello, Kuchiki Byakuya speaking."

Hisana felt her heart do a double take in her chest and an unexpected coldness began to filter through her veins. She glanced down at the card and saw the said name of the man on the line. The voice sounded the same too, so he had to be the right person.

"Hello?" the voice was becoming impatient.

"Hello…" Hisana nervously replied, "I-I'm calling to enquire about any secretarial vacancies you presently hold sir, uh Mr. Kuchiki… My name is Hisana… I'm not certain if you recall me…"

There was an unexpected silence from the next line and Hisana found herself nervously gulping as she anxiously began to bite at her bottom lip.

"Hisana…?" there was another pause after that and Hisana felt her heart throbbing in her chest. Maybe he had forgotten her after all? She had once been told that she was pretty easy to forget. Her fears were stilled then when his voice finally rose from the silence on the other end of the line. "I see, so you called then…" he finally murmured.

"You-you remember me?" she breathlessly responded in muddled relief.

There was another pause before he muttered, "How could I forget?" Hisana could vividly imagine his cocked eyebrow and grimly set lips and she bristled at the thought. _Stupid cars…_

"Well, do you have any vacancies sir…?" she softly enquired too afraid to hear any other responses.

"Actually I do…" he mused, "I am in desperate need of a secretary so maybe you could bring your official documents and so on and meet me for an interview tomorrow morning at eight o' clock?" his voice sounded as though he was daring her to refuse and she weakly mumbled, "Yes sir…"

"Follow the address on the card I gave you and when you come in just tell the receptionist that you have an appointment with me."

"I-I yes… thank you." There was a decided click before the resounding dial tone ensued. Hisana shakily lowered her mobile phone and glanced at her dog who was expectantly staring up at her. She feebly smiled at him and then focused her attention upon her hands, a soft breath of relief escaping her lips. At least that was over. She then felt a small frown twist her mouth as she observed her hands more closely than before; she had not realised they had been shaking so much…

**ooooOOOoooo**

Now Hisana had most certainly not expected that when she arrived at her destination the next morning she would be gaping up at one of the most famous sky scrapers in all of Tokyo. It was then that reason became her and everything began to fall into place into her muddled mind. (Well to some extent)

Now she had not realised that this assumed Kuchiki Byakuya had actually been the said gentleman who had inherited one of Japan's most popular car manufacturing companies in the world nor had she recognised that he was perhaps one of the most popular and infamous men in the business world. To her, he had seemed like your average, everyday, insolent but yet grumpy (and surprisingly young) employer who perhaps worked their employees a bit too hard for their own good and who went home on evenings and sulked after the daily miseries of business life… (well that's how all her former employers had actually been; Kaien included…)

She was still a bit confused though and had to carefully glimpse back at the card to ensure she had followed the correct address. She uncertainly walked into the ground floor and was greeted with one of the vastest reception rooms she had perhaps ever visited. She nervously made her way over to the receptionist, her heels resoundingly clicking on the cold marble tiles as she finally indicated that she was to meet a Mr. Kuchiki Byakuya for a pending interview.

The girl, a Miss Hianmori as her name tag indicated, politely smiled and swiftly made a call on the telephone before indicating to Hisana to take the elevator up to the sixty third floor.

All the way up Hisana was nervously fidgeting with her fingers and nervously chewing her bottom lip; a habit she had developed whenever she felt tension bearing down upon her. She was certain she was attracting some curious and concerned glances and she nervously smiled when anyone was kind enough to acknowledge her with some worriment in their eyes.

It should be noted that she was still blissfully ignorant of the fact that Byakuya was the CEO of this said company, for in her simple and uncomplicated mind she had assumed him to be perhaps a middle manager or something there alike. So imagine her surprise when she had been guided towards a neat but capacious room where an old, greying woman was busy packing several items from her huge oak desk into a large cardboard box.

"Ah, you must be Hisana!" the old woman kindly exclaimed upon perceiving Hisana's presence.

Hisana nervously nodded with a small smile.

"Well Mr. Kuchiki has been expecting you, so just go on in there."

Hisana blinked at the woman in surprise and glanced at the small golden letters boldly embossed onto the elegantly designed wooden teak door.

"In there?" she uncertainly queried as she raised her index to indicate which door she meant.

"Yes dear, in there…" the woman curiously eyed her unsure of why the girl seemed so hesitant.

"Um… isn't that the CEO's office…" Hisana trailed off.

The old woman quirked an eyebrow at this and ceased her packing for a minute before fully viewing Hisana's small frame.

"Kuchiki Byakuya is the CEO of this company my dear, who did you think he was, the janitor?"

A small squeak escaped Hisana's lips and she pressed her hand against her chest to still the erratic throbbing of her heart.  
"I… uh… a middle manager or something actually…" she embarrassedly revealed.

The old woman gave a small chuckle and resumed her packing. "And they told me that I was senile…" she softly murmured to herself. "Well you should go on in, it's already 8:01 and he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Hisana slowly nodded her thanks before making her way towards the door. She gulped down her nervousness and made a light rap before entering upon a soft beckoning.

With small steps she moved towards the desk, her eyes timidly lowered and her heart pounding in her chest. She most certainly had not expected that this-this man would actually be a CEO… oh dear and she had rudely shouted at him; he must have thought her quite a numb-skull and had a good laugh about it…

"Miss Hisana…" his voice was deep but ultimately emotionless as he greeted her.

Hisana raised her eyes then and weakly smiled at him before observing the crisp white shirt, silken tie and the neat grey suit elegantly tailored onto his frame. The sly comment her aunt had once made then silently sailed back into her mind as she observed him immaculately dressed and seated before her,

"_He is a handsome man…"_

And for the first time since meeting him Hisana realised that her aunt had actually been right…

"Mr Kuchiki…" she meekly murmured as she lowered her gaze.

"Have a seat." he gestured his hands over to the chair before his desk and he leaned back as she neatly seated herself before him. Hisana ensured to keep her eyes respectfully averted and she unconsciously began to smoothen out nonexistent folds upon her skirt. Sitting before him like this made her feel a little more foolish than she already was and she wasn't sure she felt extremely comfortable beneath that almost penetrating gaze that she knew was focused upon her. It was somewhat unnerving.

Byakuya was intently eyeing her from across the desk and he quietly took note of the subtle yet charming difference in her appearance with the neatly tailored but modest working suit she wore. She was a simple girl; that much he had already ascertained from their initial encounter and she was by no means beautiful. Her neatly kept hair and presently polite deportment made her out to be a tidy person and her reserved silence indicated that she could be subservient when needed. Her eyes however, they were perhaps another thing altogether; her vividly violet eyes were actually quite beautiful…

Byakuya closed his eyes then at the last thought as he heaved a soft sigh. On opening them he leaned forward with his hands clasped upon his desk in a professional gesture. It was about time they commenced this interview.

"Well, shall we begin then?" he quietly queried as his eyes searched her own.

Hisana lowered her gaze upon his words and with a small nod Kuchiki Byakuya began his interview with this woman called Hisana.


	4. Chapter 4 Office Etiquette

**Chapter 4- Office Etiquette**

Kuchiki Byakuya was pleased; actually he was very pleased because he had finally found someone with enough past experience and suitable qualifications to fill the post of his personal assistant/secretary. The old woman who had occupied the post previously had been there since perhaps Byakuya's father had been CEO and he really was becoming concerned about her welfare since she seemed to be forgetting bits and pieces of information. You see, she had one time absently brought Byakuya a cup of soft drink instead of coffee when he had actually ordered some tea, among many other silly little errors. So really, it was time the old woman had retired.

Now Byakuya prided himself in being able to spot talent and was, well all the more pleased when he realised that his hunch that Hisana would make a perfectly efficient secretary had been accurate. She was punctual, she was neat, she was obsequious and when pushed a little was perhaps a little too loquacious. But all in all she was what he needed in an assistant.

Now of course, the fact that he was pleased with her performance didn't mean he hadn't tried her any; all new employees of his family run corporation were put under a trial period for one entire month; something the employees themselves were all perfectly ignorant of. So when he gave Hisana some of the most fool hardy assignments (which he couldn't help but silently chuckle at when she grumpily disappeared behind his door) he would watch in rapt amusement as she struggled to get them done. She always managed to succeed though and Byakuya would often find himself wondering what exactly comprised the core of her soft but fragile nature; she fascinated him…

Now Hisana couldn't help but gape at her superior every time he ordered her to engage in these ridiculous tasks and _**she**_ would often find herself wondering how on earth such a cold, emotionless man could come up with these extremely absurd errands.

He had ordered her at one point to call a prestigious sculptor to begin work upon one of the most… uh… well bizarre looking figures she had ever seen. He had seriously queried her about the design, asking her opinion and listening to her frank answers. (She had been trying as hard as was humanly possible to not succumb to the laughter that had been tickling her throat.) Byakuya had also compelled her to go with his part time driver, Abarai Renji to pick up the commissioned piece of art. Renji had been kind enough to explain to her that Byakuya was a pretty weird guy and that she would in time get used to it. So she helplessly put her trust in the red headed driver's words and hoped that this stoic man called Kuchiki Byakuya would one day realise that for a serious guy he had a really weird taste in art.

But of course as time wore on Hisana finally began to realise that all of the tasks that had been assigned to her initially, had only been given so as to test her loyalty to the company and ultimately its Chief Executive Officer. So she was quite pleased when she finally began to engage in the regular tasks accorded to her position at the company and she contentedly settled down into her work routine, grateful for a well paying salary and a boss who did not seem to be interested in the shape of her legs beneath her modest skirts.

Despite her contentment however another realisation had also dawned upon the young assistant, something she was both admittedly amazed and confused about. She was not surprised to find that many women both within and outside of the company well, actually lusted after her boss; that was understandable. He had the ability to trigger such reactions from members of the opposite sex but she had almost fallen flat on her face when one of her female colleagues had asked her to attend a _'Kuchiki Byakuya Fan Club Committee' _meeting. Alright Byakuya was handsome but there was a secret club dedicated to him? That was insane!

"What!" she had exclaimed in uncontained disbelief. Her colleague had eyed her in open confusion and had asked, "Well don't you think him a devastatingly distracting and sexy man?"

"Uh-am… well…I…"

Her colleague had scandalously laughed then and had walked away with a look of smug superiority plastered all over face. "See." She had elatedly quipped, "He is _ir-re-sis-ti-ble_. His name alone caused you to immediately fall into a state whereby you were absolutely lost for words!"

Hisana had ignored the resounding taunt and had angrily buried herself in her work thereby totally refusing to engage in any such meetings that were held in honour of that arrogant man as she silently grumbled away at the absurdity of it all.

Apart from the fact that these women lusted after her superior she was however quite simply astonished to learn that they also seemed to begrudge her of her position and her apparent 'proximity' to him. Becoming quite annoyed at some of their ominous gazes and little hisses she had once and for all cleared up the matter when she had calmly told all the girls in one of the company's '_Annual Female Workers Day Convention'_ that Kuchiki Byakuya was not interested in her in any romantic way and they, the other girls were most certainly entitled to lust after him for all she cared, (after all why would those stupid girls think she should care?) He was the last man she wanted anything to do with and least of all have an affair with, firstly because she would never forget how appallingly arrogant he had been on their first encounter and secondly because… well because… well… she still had to find a valid second reason but she really didn't like him, of that she was most certain.

One day she had come into the office a little earlier than expected to finish typing out and emailing some letters that had needed her attention for the longest while. She was quite surprised then when she had found Byakuya, (with his shirt rolled up to his elbows and his tie loosely and carelessly hanging from around his collar) sitting in _her_ chair with a complicated blue sheet spread out before him. Did the man ever cease working?

"Mr. Kuchiki…?" she uncertainly queried as she rested her handbag upon her desk.

He glanced up at her and cocked an eyebrow at her innocuous presence so early in the morning. "Is there anything I can help you with sir?" she patiently asked as she took in his dishevelled appearance. (Had he even gone home last night?)

He sighed, agitatedly ran his hands through his long black tresses, ruffled the sheets of the papers before him before gathering them up in his hands and moving towards his office.

"No." he emotionlessly asserted with his back towards her, "I do not wish to be disturbed today Hisana." And with that he securely shut the door behind him leaving a confused Hisana in his wake. She blankly stared at the closed door and shook her head at his evidently worn out deportment. She could have seen it; he was absolutely and positively tired. Didn't he realise that he was only human? He really did work more than was necessary but in any case the company was desperately trying to come up with an efficient design for the next line of its new generation of hybrid vehicles. If she were perhaps a bit more familiar with her superior she would have suggested to him that he take a day off, but that was most certainly not her place. As much as she was worried about him, she could not bring herself to air her concerns. He worked too much as far as she was concerned and perhaps needed a little slack time. It was admirable that he was dedicated to the company's cause, he was of course its CEO but still he needed to take a breather. For the past few months she had been working in the company thus far she had never actually seen him with so much as a look of relief on his face.

Now of course poor Hisana hadn't even realised that she was actually worried about a man she had sworn she didn't like, so concerned was she that Byakuya was working a little too much…

About thirty minutes later, just as she had finished typing out a perfectly tedious speech that was to be given by Byakuya next week in a trade union meeting she was duly disturbed by the soft clicking of stilettos upon the gleaming marble tiles of the office. Hisana quickly glanced up then and blinked in confusion at the beautiful woman expectantly standing before her desk, her dangerously red lips pouting down at her.

"Um- how can I help you ma'am?" Hisana uncertainly queried.

"Could you enlighten Byakuya as to my presence…uh little miss, he's expecting me." The woman was by now absently glancing at her perfectly shaped and polished nails as she flicked her silken wave of flowing strawberry blonde hair behind her.

"I am sorry ma'am," Hisana stiffly muttered, for she had been deeply offended by the address of 'little miss' "Mr. Kuchiki has asked not to be disturbed this morning-"

"Excuse me?" the woman's eyes were dangerously flashing down at Hisana, "I am most certain that Byakuya will never refuse to see me." The woman continued to examine her nails again as she confidently waited for Hisana to alert her superior. Hisana however was by now perfectly seething. There was no way this arrogant woman was going to come up here and tell her who and whom she could and could not allow to see her boss! Hisana firmly raised her eyes up to the woman and in as a professional a manner as she could muster she attempted again to refuse the woman, "I am very sorry ma'am but he specifically instructed me to not disturb him, now if you would-"

"Now listen here sugar plum," The woman's eyes had narrowed in a snake like fashion and she was glowering down at Hisana as she dangerously snarled, "There is no way that your precious '_Mr. Kuchiki'_ will never see me, you see I am-"

"Hisana what on earth is going on out here!"

Both Hisana and little miss prissy's gaze instantly swivelled over to his door in surprise. Byakuya's eyes were dangerously flashing and his hair seemed more dishevelled than before. There was low snarl upon his lips and he looked almost as though he was about to explode at any given point.

"M-Mr. Kuchiki, sir, this woman is demanding to see you and she won't listen-"

"What on earth do you want Matsumoto?" he tiredly glanced over at the tall blonde haired woman before agitatedly running his hands through his hair once more.

"Oh my goodness…!" she immediately purred "Byakuya darling look at you! You need a holiday! What on earth have they been doing to you all alone up here?" She had immediately switched on the charm and had quite frankly forgotten Hisana's presence.

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at the woman's chirpy address before tiredly sighing and folding his arms against his chest as he leaned himself up against the frame of his door. "I have been working." He stiffly murmured as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You should…_really_ take some time off…" she suggestively raised her eyebrow at him as she slowly twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. Hisana almost found herself puking in disgust at the display.

"Oh…?" Byakuya softly murmured as his eyes lingeringly ran over her frame.

The woman had by now silkily snaked herself up into his arms before circling her hands around his neck, her fingers elegantly brushing away the errant strands of hair that fell into his smokey eyes. "We could go to dinner tonight…or do something a little more _convenient_…" she softly purred into his ear as one of her hands caressingly began to run down his front before coming to rest upon the warmth of his chest beneath his shirt.

Hisana could perfectly see the entire episode playing out before her and she was desperately trying, with very little success, to curb the stab of hatred running through her veins… She could have only curled her hands into two tight fists beneath her desk as they shook in utter rage. How dare that insolent woman… UGH! And Byakuya? And Byakuya was allowing this! In an office! Did he not have any professional etiquette! Did he not realise she was sitting here… watching this…

"I'll call you…" he softly murmured before caressingly cupping the woman's cheek and smoothly removing her hands from around his neck in an effort of easing her away from him.

"You promise?" she soft whispered, disappointment lighting her eyes as he disengaged himself from her.

Byakuya expressionlessly observed her for a moment before closing his eyes, "Yes."

"Good, I'll see you tonight then…Byakuya…" and with that she blew him a provocative kiss before purposefully and seductively swaying her way out of the office. Hisana was still shaking in rage as she watched the wretched, no social decorum, falling all over Byakuya, woman. She closed her eyes in an attempt of assuaging her anger and softly counted to ten before opening them once more. She was surprised then when she perceived her boss's frame suddenly standing before her desk.

His eyes were narrowed with a frigid tinge chilling their depths, his brows knitted in obvious ire and his lips pressed with an ever deepening scowl. "Hisana…?" his voice was soft, yet absolutely dangerous and Hisana felt herself softly tremble in terror as his deadly aura began to slowly permeate the perimeter around them. "When I ask not to be disturbed, I _**do**_ seriously mean it."

Hisana's eyes widened upon his accusing tone and she bemusedly began to stutter. "B-but I told her not to-"

Much to Hisana's surprise Byakuya had suddenly leaned in over the desk and had skilfully captured her chin between his index and thumb. She had fallen dumb the moment his fingers had touched her chin, her lips quivering in fright. She had never been this close to him in her life and she could smell the alluring scent of his cologne as it lingered in the air between them.

"M-Mr. Kuchiki…?" she nervously whispered, her heart pounding deep within her chest. She was unsure of what exactly he was going to do and she was very, _very_ afraid…

He intently eyed her then, his face merely inches away from hers before he tenderly tilted her head up to his own. Hisana felt her eyes widen in disbelief as she observed the softening in his eyes if only for a moment and the lapse in their cold glint as he lingeringly began to trace his thumb over her trembling lips.

"Are you afraid of me…?" he softly asked as he leaned further in. Hisana was blinking in helpless confusion and she was certain he could almost hear the drumming of her heart. She nervously gulped before slowly shaking her head in the negative.

"Good…" he whispered his lips mere centimetres from hers. He brushed passed her cheek then and softly whispered into her ear, "I don't want you to ever be afraid of me Hisana, so next time, when I say no disturbance I really mean it…"

And before Hisana could fully comprehend the nature and implication of his actions he had swiftly turned on his heel, his back towards her as he made his way to his office again. "Do not answer any calls this evening and please switch of my cellular phone as soon as possible." His voice had resumed its expressionless undertones. "I left it on your desk. I do not intend to be disturbed for the rest of the day."

* * *

**Sorry ****if I made ****Matsumoto sound somewhat bitchy… but somebody had to get the role right…? I mean I like her she's really funny but I didn't know who else to put in there and she seemed SO perfect for the role. Um if anybody read the latest manga chapter, did u see her in it? I wonder what's gonna happen now that she's turned up.. exciting stuff!  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Tea or Coffee

**Chapter 5- Tea or Coffee?**

Hisana had been certain to adhere to her boss's request and had obsequiously declined any visitors for the rest of the day. Of course these visitors were a lot more professional and had politely accepted the reasoning behind Kuchiki Byakuya's assumed absence, unlike that obnoxious woman who had almost unleashed Byakuya's wrath upon his innocent secretary.

So Hisana continued with her typing and filing and other necessary duties for the day. She had been so engrossed in her tasks that when she glanced up at the clock she was shocked to see that it was already 4:50pm. She usually terminated a normal working day at four, so she had really worked past her limit today. She attempted to stifle a small yawn then as she began to stack up the papers on her desk and clear out the other folders that would receive her attention the next day. She quickly touched up on her light make up, locked the drawers and cabinets and finally eased her handbag upon her shoulder. Just as she was about to rise from her desk however she was stayed by superior's voice,

"Hisana…?"

Hisana looked around in surprise to observe her boss curiously eyeing her from his door. He had slung his jacket over his shoulders and his ebony shoulder length hair still seemed as though it hadn't been combed for the day. (something Hisana suspected had to do with him constantly and agitatedly running his fingers through it)

He began to approach her, "Why are you still here?" There was a small frown upon his lips.

Hisana politely smiled at him and replied, "I was trying to finish up some work and hadn't realised how quickly the time had flown sir."

"I see…" He was still curiously eyeing her and Hisana averted her gaze when she realised his eyes had locked with her own.

"Well…" she began to nervously finger the edge of her coat, "I'll be going home now…"

She lowered her head ever so slightly before him, before beginning to make her way towards the elevator.

"Wait…"

Hisana stilled in her tracks before slowly turning around and uncertainly regarding her boss with raised eyebrows. There was still a concerned frown upon his lips as he began to near her.

"Let me drive you home."

"I-what!-no!" she instantly began to protest.

"You travel to and from work, am I right?"

"Yes- but that has nothi-"

"Well then allow me the pleasure of driving you." He softly murmured, "Besides I don't believe I've ever been able to return the honour…"

Hisana felt her cheeks turn a vivid shade of red as the memory of their initial encounter went playing through her mind.

"Oh-well-um…" she was bemusedly stuttering and had missed the small smile that had graced her boss's lips.

"I really don't mind Hisana." He quietly stated this time.

Hisana was helplessly staring up at him, her pink lips twisted into an uncertain frown. "But, how can I allow you to do that…" she doubtfully trailed away.

"Easy, just say, '_yes Mr. Kuchiki,' _like you always do." He was gently eyeing from over his shoulders, an imperceptible smile still grazing his lips as he began to make his way ahead of her. "Now come on…" he softly commanded. Hisana blinked in bemusement for a moment before shaking her head in disbelief and following him out of the room into the elevator. He really didn't have to go that far; she was positively able to find her way on her own…

As they sat in the car about ten minutes later Hisana hesitantly leaned back in her seat and heaved a soft sigh as the vista began to blur past her window. She began to relax as the journey wore on and was quite surprised to find herself completely at ease after a few minutes. And then Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't a bad driver… well most of the men Hisana had ever known in her life had always been good drivers, so…

The drive had been a silent one nonetheless, minus the few minutes when Hisana had indicated which turns and streets to take. Byakuya had tacitly nodded, with perhaps one or two questions regarding directions and not long after they found themselves parked before her apartment building.

She shyly glanced up at him then only to notice he was quietly observing her from beneath his lashes. She averted her gaze upon that realisation, a faint blush staining her cheeks. She trailed her eyes atop her lap and with a soft voice she murmured, "It's the least I can do to thank you for everything Mr. Kuchiki… but would you like some coffee…?"

Byakuya expressionlessly eyed his subordinate for a minute before closing his eyes in apparent contemplation. After a few seconds of silence he opened the car door and quietly returned, "Would tea be alright…?"

Hisana smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, I think tea is better sir…"

Hisana dutifully led him up to her floor as she rummaged in her bag for the key. She could have stayed in one of those fully automated apartment buildings but they were a tad bit too expensive and she preferred the normalcy of having a key and lock. She wasn't one of those 'techy' persons so this suited her simple tastes quite fine.

Upon reaching her door she turned around and with a meek voice she humbly addressed her superior, "It's not much but I humbly welcome you to my home. You have been so very kind to me and it's the only way I can think of repaying you for even bothering to bring me home Mr. Kuchiki."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her address before allowing his gaze to soften. "It's not mandatory for you to call Mr. Kuchiki you know…"

Hisana raised her eyebrows in surprise. "But-"

"We're out of the office presently, so just Byakuya will do."

"H-how can I address you so intimately…?" Hisana shyly murmured, "It is not appropriate."

Byakuya closed his eyes then as he shoved his hands into his pants pocket. "For now it is…" he softly asserted.

Hisana silently lowered her eyes before turning the lock on her door. She had never expected him to be quite so… well quite so nice to her, considering how they had met and everything. She wearily sighed at the thought and decided to let the formalities rest if only for today since he had specifically requested it.

Upon entering Hisana was suddenly bombarded with two heavy paws pressed against her chest and the soft cheery whining and barking of an excited lulu-chan. She good naturedly giggled at his playfulness and carefully eased him away from her as she dusted her blouse and made her way further into the apartment.

"Uh- Byakuya…" she blushed as she pronounced his name upon her tongue, "This is my dog, lulu-chan."

Byakuya glanced down at the black dog mindlessly wagging its tail at his feet and his features softened if only for a moment.

"He's quite a lively one." he expressionlessly commented as he placidly stroked the dog's head.

"Yes… he is…" Hisana softly returned.

She rested her bag upon her kitchen counter before indicating Byakuya to have a seat upon the sofa. "Just relax there for a bit while I get the tea ready." She began to rustle a small tea pot from within her cupboard before filling it with water. "Is there anything you'd like to eat?" she kindly queried, "I can rustle up a nice meal if you want."

Byakuya was calmly watching her, his hands still buried within his pockets as his eyes closely followed her every small, domestic movements. "No, just tea…thank you."

By the time Hisana had finished she had placed two sandwiches onto two small tea plates each as she made her way towards the living room.

"Here you go." She softly murmured as she rested the tea cup and sandwich onto the table before Byakuya. She then settled herself into the cushion opposite his and sank back as she began to undo the straps upon her working shoe.

Byakuya was quietly eyeing her from where he sat, his hands easily stroking lulu-chan's head as the dog had comfortably rested itself upon his lap. He tacitly observed as Hisana eased her shoe out and he wearily closed his eyes when he realised that his gaze had been unconsciously slinking further up her creamy legs beneath her longer than was perhaps necessary skirt…

"So, is the tea good?" Hisana politely asked as she innocently broke his daring thoughts. She was expectantly eyeing him, her violet eyes swimming in anxiety as she awaited his verdict. He raised the tea cup with his other hand and lightly blew before sipping.

"Yes." He murmured, still silently troubled by the fact that he had dared to even allow his eyes to linger.

Hisana broke into a grin and comfortably relaxed into the cushion. "Oh, I'm so glad that you like it, my sister often tells me that I make the most horrible teas. She says my coffees are good though…" she softly chuckled at the thought as she began to much into her own sandwich.

Byakuya was still intently eyeing her beneath hooded lashes and he softly sighed as he lowered the tea cup.

"You know…" he mused, "you'd make a good wife…"

Hisana felt her heart skip a beat at that and immediately lowered her gaze as she felt the heat of his stare warmly bearing down upon her. "I'm not sure many would agree with you…" she darkly muttered as she recalled her broken engagement with Kaien.

"Oh?"

"I don't know…" she sighed as she spoke, "I'm just a normal girl really…"

Byakuya silently regarded her for a moment before speaking. "And don't normal girls usually marry and settle down…?"

"I… uh… well yes they do…" Hisana was mindlessly twirling a strand of her hair around her fingers as she thought over his comment. "But I don't have anyone to get married to…" she modestly murmured as her cheeks heated somewhat.

There was another soft silence from Byakuya before he slowly responded. "In that case, would you mind if I stole you away from here and married you then…?" he quietly asked, "I would carry you to my home and perhaps we may find…some semblance of contentment…" he had lowered his gaze as he continued to stroke the dog's soft fur, his expression unreadable beneath his stoic mask.

Hisana smiled at him and jestingly returned, "What about lulu-chan, he has to come too."

Byakuya thoughtfully eyed her then and replied, "Hmm, I hadn't thought about that…I suppose that would be alright…"

"I'm sure he will enjoy himself." Hisana laughingly replied.

"But where would he sleep?" Byakuya quietly asked.

Hisana twisted her lips in thought and rested her index beneath her chin as she mulled over the question. "Well… he usually sleeps with me." She mindlessly returned.

Byakuya observed her for a moment before closing his eyes. "But you will be married Hisana," he pointedly returned "You will have to share a room and bed with me."

"Oh… I-I um I hadn't thought about that…" she blushingly returned. "You-you don't like dogs in your room?"

"That isn't the problem," he murmured as he sipped his tea once more, "What if we surrender to physical love during the nights…?" "He softly asked, "What will he do?"

He had finally raised his eyes then to fully appraise the reaction those particular words had elicited. He had been curious to see her response…

Hisana's cheeks had flushed a deep crimson and she was nervously fidgeting with her fingers as she purposefully avoided his gaze. She was unsure of how to respond to _that_; she had not bargained he would have spoken something like that so brazenly, as a matter of fact she had not even expected him to say that at all! He was taking their bantering to a completely different level. _Physical love..?_ dear god…

"I- well…" she was blushingly stuttering.

"I would like to believe that my wife and I would wish to enjoy each other's…company." Byakuya's gaze and voice had sensuously softened as he lowered his eyes once more to his task of stroking the dog, "It is natural after all."

Hisana's eyes widened at that comment and she immediately raised her gaze to Byakuya's. Her heart was already uncontrollably pounding in her chest and the tea cup she held in her hands was slightly shaking. _What on earth was he saying…?_

"Surely you would allow me the pleasure of making love to you…?"

Her heart had wildly begun to palpitate in her chest and a soft shiver ran through her body as the image of an aroused Byakuya lingeringly trailing his lips along her skin and slowly claiming her began to paint her mind. She tightly shut her eyes to rid her head of the arousing thought because _that-that was very dangerous…_

"Well?" his was voice was quiet, almost emotionless.

"I…um… would-would you like some more tea…?" she helplessly stuttered, her cheeks glowing an intense scarlet. Byakuya smiled an indiscernible smile as he glanced up at her. "Why are you so flustered Hisana?" he softly queried.

"I-I'm not flustered…" she chokingly managed, "It's-it's just that…well…"

"Well?"

"Um…it's a little strange…" she weakly mumbled.

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow at her choice of word before closing his eyes and resuming his tea. "I was merely jesting…" he finally replied "I would never do that to you." His voice had resumed its usual expressionless tones and he was scratching behind the dog's ear. "So where did you get lulu-chan?" he easily digressed. He had resumed conversation as though he had never even probed Hisana with something so intimate…

Hisana shyly lowered her gaze and nibbled a small bite from her snack. How could he switch conversation so simply? "I-I got him as a gift from my grandfather a long time ago." She mumbled.

"You're lucky." He quietly stated.

Hisana raised an eyebrow at this, her previous embarrassment momentarily forgotten. "How is that lucky?" she curiously asked.

Byakuya was by now gently stroking the dog's fur as he thought Hisana's question over in his mind. After a moment he said, "My grandfather thought boys and dogs were a childish mix. He insisted I take up kendo instead and I was forced to fight my way around a dojo with a bamboo sword."

"Oh… that must have been quite challenging," she softly answered. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her response. "The training I mean…" she quickly added as she registered his terse gaze.

Byakuya observed her for a minute before closing his eyes and sipping his tea. "He believed boys should learn discipline, not prance around with puppies…" His voice had darkened somewhat and Hisana felt her heart soften towards him.

"You wanted a dog…?" she uncertainly asked.

"Not particularly," he mused, "But I have been training all my life for this position that I currently hold so dogs really couldn't have been an option."

Hisana sympathetically smiled at him and folded her hands upon her lap. "Well if anything, you're entitled to treat lulu-chan anytime you like." She kindly offered.

"So you _**will**_ marry me then?" he slyly asked.

"What!" her cheeks reddened once more, "s-stop teasing me!" she shyly murmured.

Byakuya closed his eyes as he smiled. After a small moment he reopened them and intently observed his secretary.

"Thank you, Hisana." He softly murmured. "You really are an efficient assistant aren't you?"

Hisana lowered her gaze and absently ran her index finger against the fabric of her skirt, "I guess I am Mr. Kuchiki… here to please, that's what I'm here for… after all…"

And Byakuya continued to sip his tea in the companionable silence of his assistant.

**ooooOOOoooo**

And what of our dear Matsmoto you ask? Well that evening she had impatiently rang Byakuya's phone on numerous occasions. She had been seething by the time she realised it was too late for him to escort her to any descent restaurant and she reluctantly stifled her anger with a shot of whisky before angrily snapping at her butler and slamming down the phone for the tenth time. Maybe she would finally take a hint and come to the cold realisation that she was unwanted by the handsome CEO. Well whatever her thoughts, she did not bother him again for fear of ruining her reputation amongst her companions and other social affiliates. Pushing falsehoods about having a close and intimate relationship with Kuchiki Byakuya could land her in some serious social woes and she was certain she would not be able to bear the ignominy.

Now, although quite popular with the female population, Byakuya did not harbour a reputation for being a playboy; quite the contrary, he was known for being a private, silent and stolid individual. If there had ever been women in his life, they had not been publicly acknowledged (or had been well hidden from public eye) and well, quite frankly the entire business world and his family was patiently awaiting the day this brilliant business man would tie the knot in marriage with a suitable girl. The family elders were constantly upon his back to select a appropriate bride, get married and finally produce an heir to the Kuchiki Family empire…

Well only the future would tell who that lucky girl would be right? Who would be the fortunate maiden to share his life, his wealth, his bed and ultimately his love…?

Who indeed?

* * *

**Author's Note: I for one can't imagine Byakuya being the playboy type… it doesn't suit his personality, but maybe there are some who beg to disagree with me… lol. **

**Hope this chap was enjoyable, i had fun writing the conversation between these two.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Oh! The Dilemma…

**Chapter 6- Oh! The Dilemma…**

The months that Hisana had spent thus far at the company had flown by with alarming speed; something that had both surprised and pleased her. Her interactions with Kuchiki Byakuya had also increased (due to immense workloads and deadlines) however they had never been as personal as the evening tea that had once been shared between the two some time ago. Byakuya never offered to drive her home again and she had never asked, for as far as she was concerned that would be a safer arrangement. So nothing but business and work had been exchanged between the two in the longest while.

Now Hisana was quite surprised when Byakuya had asked her one day to join him on a weekend trip to the Maldives. She had blinked in rapid confusion at that and was immediately notified that it was solely a business expedition and nothing more. When she had interrogated him further on the intent of such a trip she was informed that there was to be an auto manufactures expedition and trade fair of which the company would be participating.

"But why will the two of us be going?" she had asked.

Byakuya had quirked an eyebrow at her question before focusing his attention on the pile of sheets scattered before him on the desk. With an almost disinterested tone he murmured, "Because it is our duty to market the company."

"Well why don't you send someone from the marketing department?"

"Because there are also some potential investors with whom I will be holding discussions." He then raised his eyes to intently observe her, "Any more questions?"

"Uh-no…no Mr. Kuchiki…"  
"Good. We leave Friday morning."

Hisana didn't think it appropriate to question him any further especially when his voice had sounded so final so she placidly accepted the task at hand and went about her errands at the office. When she had gone home later that evening though, she had found herself mindlessly grinning from ear to ear as the idea began to gain further root in her mind; she had never been out of Japan before and had thusly found herself jumping around her apartment in jovial excitement at the thought of actually visiting a lush tropical haven in the Indian Ocean (even if it were for a business meeting). She had always wanted to do something as exciting as that.

That Friday morning turned out to be quite a crazy one however; Byakuya and Hisana had to take two flights, one from Tokyo all the way to Singapore before switching planes and getting themselves aboard a flight to Male in the Maldives.

The flights were lengthy but nonetheless survivable and it was with a breath of relief that Hisana and her boss finally cleared the airport in Male.

When they finally arrived at their hotel, well, Hisana couldn't contain her excitement. She had felt her eyes swimming with stars at all the luxury seeping in around her and she had almost clasped her hand against her chest and spun around like a childish idiot. She had to severely remind herself that she was a professional woman with a job that needed attention and not some teenager who had been allowed to go amuck in a tropical paradise.

She had almost been drifting about behind Byakuya in a dreamy daze as they were led to a private villa (one of the hotel's primary luxury suites) on a beachfront. It was apparently big enough (perhaps an understatement? It was huge!) for both her and Byakuya to share and they each had their own rooms within the villa.

Hisana had been guided to her room by a surprisingly small white haired boy who, much to her amusement did not seem to be a local at all…

"How old are you?" she had asked.

He carelessly eyed her and shrugged, "17, why?"

"Y-you speak Japanese…!"

"Uh- duh, I'm from Japan."

Hisana narrowed her eyes then as she observed the child more closely. "What are you doing here, in the Maldives then?" she curiously queried.

"Working, what else could I be doing?" Hisana focused her attention on the small name tag pinned onto his butler's uniform and squinted as she tried to decipher the writing,

"Hitsugaya Toushiro…" she murmured, "Well then Toushiro-chan, thank you for bringing me to my room, it's lovely!" she kindly exclaimed.

The boy's eyebrows immediately began to twitch at that particular address as he retreated from the room, "Any time…" he coldly scowled as he nonchalantly waved his hand behind him.

After finding a comfortable cotton sun dress to slip into Hisana donned a holiday straw hat and white flip flops before gingerly making her way towards the living room so as not to arouse Byakuya's attention in her guarded movements. She was however a bit too late…

"Hisana…!" she was immediately stopped in her tracks by Byakuya's dangerously quiet voice. She turned around to observe him still decked in his travelling suit seated before a laptop. "Where do you think you're going?" his voice was low and ominous and Hisana uncertainly smiled at him as she nervously began to fidget with her fingers.

"Umm… to see the beach…"

"Hisana, this is not a vacation."

"I know… but well… we just arrived and well the expo doesn't start until tomorrow and you don't have anything for me to do right now… so well I thought it wouldn't hurt…" she was by now mindlessly doodling with her foot.

Byakuya sighed and agitatedly closed his eyes as he focused his attention once more upon his computer. After a heavy silence he stonily murmured "Just don't be too long… we have a speech to write out…"

Hisana obsequiously nodded and bowed before him, before exiting the villa by the front porch and making her way down towards the talcum white shores bedecked by the sapphire blue waves of the Indian Ocean. Well she would just bask in the beauty that it afforded her for now before allowing any callings of work to stir her, after all, they had had a long journey; she deserved a tiny break… didn't she?

And besides the wind had never been so sweet before…

**ooooOOOoooo**

Later that night as Hisana sat before Byakuya at the dinner table she couldn't help but feel the stirrings of restlessness slowly engulfing her; her mind was preoccupied by some rather worrisome thoughts... She listlessly stirred the martini that Toushiro had brought her before glancing up at her superior. They had finally finished work on the speech and Hisana had swiftly but neatly typed it out before printing it and presenting it to Byakuya. He was currently reading it through to ensure it seemed appropriate and with a final sigh he rested it down and closed his eyes. "Good work Hisana." He tiredly murmured, "You may now leave if you so desire" Hisana perked up at his words.

"Leave?" she curiously queried.

"You seemed rather distracted a moment ago." He quietly stated as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh…" she hadn't realised that her feelings had been openly aired on her countenance. After an awkward silence she softly murmured, "I'm sorry if I offended you sir, but I assure you I was-"

Byakuya raised his hand and shook his head as he rose from his seat. He had not let her finish her sentence. "No." he shortly muttered. "I am not offended; I understand you wish to have fun."

"But I-!"

"You would prefer to spend your evening out of your superior's company. That is I suppose only natural." His voice had sounded rather harsh however. He then gave her a somewhat cold over the shoulder glance as he began to make his way towards the stairs and his room, "There's a bar not too far from here, you can check it out if you want, just be sure to be sober and well by morning." and with that surprisingly biting sentence he disappeared from the room.

Hisana blankly stared at him and blinked in confusion for a moment before shaking her head in utter disbelief. Byakuya had clearly been offended why else would he throw something like that in her face. What kind of person did he think she was? A senseless alcoholic who was just out for a good time?

No, she was quite frankly not like that, she was your average every day, little Jane who had not even the slightest idea about alcohol, drinking and the like. That had been very rude of him, how dare he speak to her like that?

Sure she had been excited about coming to the Maldives and sure she was rather taken with the entire atmosphere but she knew where her priorities lay. She was quite aware that she had come here for work and she intended nothing else. She had only taken the small liberty of spying the beach earlier that morning and that had been it. Byakuya had hurt her by even saying something like that…

Hisana finally sighed and with a sour frown sulked her way towards her own room. _'Oh so pathetic Hisana…'_ she angrily murmured to herself _'He hurt you…? Pul-lease…'_

Even if she had reinforced in her mind the notion that she would not let his words affect her, the effort had been a wasted endeavour. While changing into her sleeping gown she had found the conversation replaying in her mind and even when she had thrown the covers over her head she could still hear his deep voice resonating in her head.

The words he had used had so obviously indicated offence so why did he deny it? She was his secretary and she would stand firmly by his side like any good secretary would… didn't he know that?

And besides her restlessness had absolutely nothing to do with wanting to have some '_fun' _as he had so rudely termed it. She had received a call from Ichigo and Rukia as a matter of fact indicating to her that for some strange reason or the other lulu-chan seemed to be unwell. Rukia had said it seemed to be food poisoning and she wasn't sure and then Ichigo had given an entirely different prognosis. She had begged them to carry lulu-chan to the veterinarian and call her back tomorrow as soon as they reached home. _Ah,_ but she had perhaps let her entire restlessness about the situation unconsciously play out on her visage and Byakuya had interpreted it all so wrongly! Why did he always take things in a totally different light?

Hisana wearily sighed before uncomfortably shifting her position on the bed once more. She was by now absently staring up at the white ceiling of her room feeling more awake than she had when she had come to bed almost two hours ago. Sleep evidently seemed to be the furthest thing from her mind so she finally decided to cool of her head with a relaxing stroll down on the beach. The moon was out, she could see it through her window and besides it would give her some much needed tranquillity at this point. They did say that the ocean could work miracles so it wouldn't hurt for her to try. She might be able to get both Byakuya and lulu-chan out of her head…

She neatly wrapped a night robe around her and shrugged on a light slipper before carefully and silently making her way down and out of the villa. She didn't want to wake Byakuya at all…

The night was slightly cool against her pale skin with the soft iridescent glow of the stars painted upon the calm serene waters of the sea. She could hear the soft lull of the quiet waves as they bathed the powdery white sand and she could hear the dull throbbing of music from a party not too far in the distance. Hisana sighed and pulled the robe more tightly around her frame as she raised her eyes out to the ocean. It was all rather soothing.

After walking for perhaps fifteen minutes, she spotted a lone silhouette comfortably seated on the sandy shore. She narrowed her eyes in curiosity and slowly stopped in her tracks as she observed the crouched figure. Who in their right mind would be sitting out on the beach and this time of night…? But then, she really shouldn't have been one to speak because after all she was engaging in something quite similar. She was mere meters from the frame and upon gingerly approaching, she immediately felt recognition flood her body in cold thick streams. She gasped in surprise and before she could turn away to flee she heard her name in a low expressionless monotone...

"Hisana…"

She stilled in her tracks and closed her eyes in defeat before slowly turning around to see that Byakuya had risen from his seat on the sand. His back was still towards her and she gave a soft sigh as she reluctantly began to trudge towards him. She uncertainly stopped beside him and carefully glanced up at his countenance, but it was nigh indecipherable.

There was a thick silence hanging between them with only the soft washing of the waves as they kissed the shores being the only decipherable sound at all. Hisana closed her eyes then before opening them and peering out at the glistening heavens. She hated awkward silences…

"So you couldn't sleep either?" she softly asked after a moment.

Byakuya silently glanced at her before focusing his gaze back up to the stars. "No."

"I-I think it really is the jet lag…" she lamely murmured.

Byakuya didn't think her comment merited a response so he continued to absently peer up at sky.

"How long have you been down here?" she quietly asked.

"Long enough." He cast her cursory glance then before shrugging his hands into his pockets, "You've been in your room all this time?" he quietly asked after a minute of silence.

Hisana lowered her gaze and slowly nodded. "Where else could I go Mr. Kuchiki?"

Byakuya trained his gaze upon her and silently eyed her figure beneath the silvery glow of the moon. She looked almost…ghostly.

He remained silent as he observed her and softly sighed. "Forgive my unexpected lapse in manners earlier this evening." He quietly murmured, "I was perhaps very tired…"

Hisana looked up at him in astonishment then before allowing a smile to lengthen her lips. She had not expected that at all. It was the closest thing to Byakuya giving an all out apology and she appreciated it. He believed her and for some reason it seemed like the most beautiful thing at the moment. She exhaled in relief.

"It's alright." She lightly whispered after a short pause. "I-I think I understand…" Well at least he had taken the initiative… so it was alright, she could live with that.

They both continued to silently stare up at the stars until much to her surprise Byakuya turned and indicated for her to follow. She fell into step beside him and curiously asked, "Where are we going?"

"For a walk."

"Oh…"

"Do you mind?"

"N-no Mr. Kuchiki… I don't mind…"

They slowly strolled upon the sands then, the soothing chorus of waves gently panning the shores and the almost salty taste of the sea upon their tongues. The night was clear with the soft land breezes gently caressing their skin and hair as it fluttered by. The faint silhouettes of palm trees bedecked the moon lit shores with their fringes slightly rustling beneath the wind.

"It really is beautiful here isn't it?" Hisana peacefully asked after a somewhat comfortable silence had settled over them.

"Yes."

She glanced up at her superior then for a small moment. "I-I remember when we were younger, my sister and I would often be given the treat of visiting the sea side." Hisana smiled to herself and lowered her head as the memory began to resurface, "It was always so much fun…"

Byakuya quietly looked down at her and allowed a small smile to lengthen his lips. "I suppose you combed the shores for sea shells, built sand castles and engaged in many other girlish trivialities… am I correct?"

Hisana gave a short laugh as she covered her lips. "Well, yes…" she giggled, "But it's what made it memorable. I'm sure you have some pleasant memories from the sea side too."

Byakuya looked up at the heavens as he pursed his lips in thought. "I'm not sure…" he slowly began, "I was once told I was too pale for the beach."

"What?" Hisana fondly exclaimed, "That's not true, who told you that?"

Byakuya smiled down at her before shoving his hands into his pockets. "A very old friend of mine…" he softly murmured.

"Well your friend really loved to tease." Hisana smilingly returned as she looked up at him.

Byakuya remained quiet for a moment before allowing a very small chuckle to escape his lips. "I suppose she did…" he whispered.

Hisana's ears perked up at the pronoun that was used and quite suddenly felt a small stab of jealousy as it unexpectedly pierced through her heart. She lowered her eyes then and quietly murmured, "Is-is she still around?"

Byakuya thoughtfully regarded his secretary before nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. "She is but we rarely speak."

"M-May I ask why?" she uncertainly queried.

The CEO curiously blinked down at Hisana before narrowing his brows as he spoke. "She's married and lives pretty far away." he softly murmured.

"Oh…" Hisana fidgeted with her fingers then before averting her gaze and quietly mumbling, "Y-you…um like her?"

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise at the question, "No," he surprisingly returned, "Why did you think that?"

"You speak of her as though she is special."

"No," he murmured as he ran his hands through his hair, "She was only a playmate, nothing more, nothing less." He thoughtfully glanced down at the woman beside him and quite softly asked, "Are you perhaps… envious?"

"I-what?" She vigorously began to shake her head as a blush lighted her cheeks, "No, no, I was just wondering… that's all…" She bit her lip then and shyly averted her gaze to the ground. "And besides, why would I be jealous…?"

"Hmm… good question, why would you?"

Hisana blinked in surprise then. "Are you asking me?"

"Yes."

"I-I don't know…" she weakly mumbled, "Maybe, maybe because I'm a devoted secretary…" she lamely finished.

"You're right, may be you are."

"You-you think so?" she hesitantly asked then as she surveyed his unreadable visage. "You really think so?" She was frankly quite taken aback by the fact that he had sounded so serious. She had only said that to… to… _why had she said that?_

"Yes I do." He softly murmured after a while, "I think you're pretty good." He paused for a minute then and closed his eyes, "After all, it's why I hired you, isn't it?"

Hisana gaped up at him in astonishment and felt the small traces of a smile beginning to light her lips. Byakuya could be so… so unexpected at times. Hisana couldn't help but give a soft chuckle at his question as she felt herself suddenly relaxing in his presence. "I suppose you did." She softly replied then as she hugged his generosity to herself, "I suppose you did…"

And they both fell into a companionable silence once more as they continued to mindlessly stroll along the private beach, just digesting the humble sights and sounds around them. The silence was welcoming and the soothing crash of the waves only added to the serenity that was part of the hypnotic ambience.

Walking beside Byakuya was pleasant and he was undemanding company so… it wasn't all that bad. Not long after however, Hisana suddenly felt herself awkwardly stumble forward as her foot hooked upon the strap of her slipper. Just as she braced herself to feel the coarse bite of the sand, a hand had been swiftly wrapped around her waist to prevent her imminent fall.

"Oh…" she breathlessly murmured as she surprisingly found herself intimately pressed against Byakuya. Her hands were upon his chest and her eyes were widely staring up into his own smokey ones in blatant confusion. How exactly had this change in position come about so swiftly?

Byakuya in turn had simultaneously lowered his head and they both stood perfectly rooted against the other at their sudden proximity. It was then that Hisana felt a strange tension gripping them and she nervously gulped as it slowly began to intensify…

"Byakuya…?" she softly whispered as she realised their dilemma. She was finding it so beautifully difficult to break from his spellbinding gaze and she nervously swallowed as she felt her lips beginning to tremble.

"What's wrong…?" he thickly murmured after a moment. He seemed rather unsure as he looked down at her.

"I… you…"

She had never been this intimately connected to him before and she found his scent slowly beginning to intoxicate her.

Hisana could feel the rapid beat of his heart beneath her hands and she felt her own beginning to throb in pace with his. She unconsciously began to grip the material of his shirt beneath her fingers, her skin becoming almost electrified with awareness as he slowly began to lean in… _oh dear, oh dear… oh good god…_

She opened her mouth then to whisper some other unintelligible phrase but was suddenly silenced as Byakuya hesitantly brushed her lips with his own. Hisana blinked in bewilderment as he stilled the unexpected touch and she found her hands unconsciously running around his neck as he finally forfeited the hesitation that had stopped him previously and fully arrested her lips in a passionate assault.

Hisana almost felt her feet give way beneath her as he probed her mouth and the sensation of him moving against her was all so…oh so beautifully alluring.

She moaned ever so slightly as he deepened the kiss and she found her tiny digits slowly inching their way up into his thick tresses. How long had she been unconsciously dreaming of his kisses she was unsure but the present experience was robbing her of all coherent thought and so she allowed the motion to sweep her away…

His kiss was warm and thorough as though he too had perhaps wanted to taste her for an unspecified length of time. Hisana could feel his arms as they slid down her shoulders, fall upon her hips and then slide around her waist. She felt a soft shiver running down her spine then as he began to run his hands up her back, the heat from his touch almost unbearable. She could feel his urgency rising as he gripped her more tightly in his arms and she shyly pressed herself closer against him as the tension increased…

She felt at peace even if it were the most absurd way to describe the kiss for she had never felt so at ease in a man's arms before. Not even Kaien had made her feel this way…

"Byakuya…" she throatily moaned out his name as his lips began to descend and she firmly twirled a lock of his hair around her fingers. The feel of his lips upon her bare skin was so… so pleasurable; oh he could have done strange things to her thinking process. She lightly gasped as he began to make his way down the base of her neck now but, oh dear, the moment she had tilted her neck to grant him more access and the moment his lips had begun to probe the creamy skin upon her throat, she felt him stiffen…

His intimate caresses ceased and his breathing stopped. He alarmingly raised his eyes then and stared down at her in absolute bewilderment. His hands were gripping her shoulders and his lips were slightly parted as his breathing became somewhat heavy. He was eyeing her just as though he had never seen her before and he suddenly closed his eyes as a feeling of confusion erupted deep from within his soul.

"H-Hisana…" he whispered as he eyed her with a look akin to absolute horror… "Hisana…forgive me…" he regretfully murmured before sighing and reluctantly pulling away. He stepped away from her in obvious withdrawal and focused his attention up into the skies, his hands pressed deep into his pockets as he was swept into a silent but deep contemplation. _Dear God what had he just done...?_

Hisana on the other hand felt as though she had just been slapped in the face.

She was confusedly staring up at him, her fingers unconsciously tracing her throbbing lips where his had been pressed only seconds ago.

"B-Byakuya…?" she softly whispered his name in uncertainty. He looked almost conflicted in the moonlight with his brows uncertainly knitted in confusion, so she nervously averted her gaze when he glanced down at her.

"Forgive me..." he wistfully murmured after a moment of silence, "Forgive me for me being so forward…It will not happen again Hisana."

Hisana pulled her sleeping robe more tightly around her as she trained her attention upon the sand.

He had by now closed his eyes, his countenance resuming its usual impassivity.

"I-I understand…" she mumbled, feeling the sudden stinging sensation of tears at the corners of her eyes. And before she would allow herself to break down before him she whispered an almost inaudible, "Excuse me…" and began to desperately flee as the tears finally broke and the sudden realisation of a growing emotion took root in her mind. She couldn't let him see her shed her tears of realisation, she couldn't let him see what he had done to her; what he had been doing to her all this time…

She couldn't let him know that she had helplessly fallen in love with him.

* * *

**I'm sure you guys were expecting that... I know, I know, Byakuya's the man right? XD**

**Oh and i must mention liian risera who re read this for me. I appreciate it.  
**


	7. Chapter 7 So close, but still so far…

**Chapter 7- So close, but still so far…**

The rest of the night passed on in a restless fervour for Hisana; she found it near impossible to fall into slumber for she could still feel the throbbing heat of Byakuya's hands and lips upon her. She had flung herself into a crumpled heap atop her bed and had thrown the sheets over her head as she succumbed to the wail of tears that racked her small body. _How could this have happened?_

But oh dear she had done it again, the one thing she had sworn she would resist, the one thing she was certain she could have resisted at any cost; love. She had fallen in love with Byakuya and the emotion was so much more different from the one she had thought she had known formerly. This love was quite more intense than any feeling she had previously harboured for Kaien; Kaien whom she had thought she had been in love with, Kaien whom she had sworn she could not live without. What were her feelings for the latter presently? They were so very trivial compared to the colossal emotion she felt for Byakuya, so very trivial… Ah but alas, it seemed to be her inane trademark, falling for all of her bosses, helplessly falling for those men who would never be able to give her what she so deeply craved.

And what of our Byakuya you ask? The said gentleman was at this point the most conflicted he had ever been in his entire life and he was unsure of how exactly to deal with the situation at hand. Uncertainty had led him to the very same bar he had recommended to Hisana only earlier that night, where he recklessly doused his confusion with several bottles of beer much to the immense surprise of the bartender and himself. Kissing Hisana had not been something he had anticipated at all and regardless of the fact that she had been quite responsive in his arms he could not allow himself to drunkenly fall prey to her womanly charms… how could he after all? She was his secretary and strictly out of bounds.

The next morning both parties quietly dressed and silently engaged in their breakfast without so much as a word to the other. Their brief and awkward walk towards the conference hall of the hotel was broken with speech that was seen only as necessary and after their meagre exchange they conversed no more.

Hisana watched in absent minded interest as the whirl of activities swirled around her that day. She was the ever charming and dutiful secretary of Kuchiki Byakuya and she ensured that she played her role to the best of her ability throughout the expo. Whether Byakuya was grateful for her calmness or not she was unaware but she quietly watched as he too carried out the duties that were befitting of his role in the trade fair. No one would have guessed that this ever dutiful pair had even shared a forbidden pleasure earlier before and why should they? It was not their concern in any case.

The two days flew by with astonishing rapidity and it was not until the end of the trade fair on the Sunday did Byakuya actually approach Hisana with what could have been described as a fairly decent attempt at conversation.

"Hisana?"

Hisana raised her head from the papers she were attempting to sort out and impassively focused her attention upon his taller frame from her seat. "Yes Mr. Kuchiki?" she evenly responded.

"There will be two gentlemen whom we will be entertaining tonight; the potential investors of whom I had informed you about when we were in Japan. Please be sure to be ready by eight o' clock this evening. I will tolerate no tardiness." His voice was crisp and pointed.

Hisana blinked at his emotionless address and with a deep scowl pressed upon her lips, she lowered her head and resumed her work. "Yes sir, I will keep that in mind."

Byakuya expressionlessly observed her from beneath his lashes for a minute before tiredly closing his eyes and making his way from the room.

When Hisana was certain he had disappeared both from sight and earshot she rested down her pen and buried her face deep into her palms as a heavy sigh of frustration escaped her lips. The atmosphere was too tense between the two and Hisana would have to find some way of returning to their initial working relationship. Any feelings for Byakuya would have to be duly squashed and crumpled deep at the bottom of her heart if any success were to be made from her endeavour. But how possible that attempt of forgetting her love for him would be, she was uncertain. Daily contact with him only increased her longing and the intensity of her feelings, so if anything, she knew it would be quite a challenge. "Oh, what am going to do?" she helplessly moaned.

Later that night, just as Hisana had finished bathing she walked into her room and carelessly flumped down on the edge of her bed as she examined the evening dress that was hanging from the rack before her. There was a lone, long zipper running down the back of the outfit and she was certain that any attempts to properly zip it all up would have been nigh futile. She heaved an exasperated sigh and raised herself as she began to sort out her other articles of clothing.

She carefully applied a touch of eye shadow upon her lids before lining them with a thick black liner. She added some mascara and a touch of gloss before critically eyeing herself in the mirror and nodding in satisfaction. She then focused her attention upon her dress and shuffled forwards as she began to step into the simple silk creation.

Much to her dismay however the moment she attempted to right the zip, she could only have gone up midway and no further no matter how much she struggled with her hands and fingers and pulled and tugged at the cloth. After perhaps ten minutes of her useless efforts she heaved an agitated sigh and threw up her hands in frustration. She had no other dresses which she could have worn and she was presently loath to even consider asking Byakuya to help her in her current predicament. Oh but how odd fate seems to be; as unfortunate as it may seem, she really didn't have much of a choice.

She was pacing her bedroom in restless rounds, her arms folded and her eyes closed as she tried to think of a logical way to approach him. Her grunts and grumbles of anger weren't actually getting her anywhere and she wasn't sure about what to do again. She was both horribly afraid and nervous and she would have preferred anything else to asking _**him **_for help.

After another ten minutes of restless pacing she pressed her hand against her chest to still her madly fluttering heart and quietly left her room if not a bit gingerly. She nervously gulped as she timidly approached his door and clenched her fists in nervous anticipation as the ominous object of her secret longing loomed ever closer. She raised her hand with great effort as she bit her bottom lip and with as much strength as she could possibly gather she lightly knocked on the door. Oh dear she could have died…

"_Please don't let him laugh at me, please don't let him laugh at me, please don't let him laugh at me…"_ she continually pleaded in her head.

After what seemed like an eternity, she heard a light click and almost fainted as she beheld Byakuya's handsome frame curiously observing her, his eyes narrowed as she weakly grinned up at him.

"Um… I need some help…Mr. Kuchiki" she helplessly mumbled in a small voice as she fidgeted with her fingers.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and closed his eyes as he turned, silently beckoning her into the room with his hand.

He was still in the process of dressing, his white shirt carelessly thrown over his shoulders and his dampened hair falling indolently into his smokey eyes. He was standing before the mirror and he was absently staring at Hisana's reflection as she nervously twiddled with her fingers and bit her lower lip.

"Well, what do you want?" he quietly asked as he began to button his shirt.

Hisana's face reddened at his address and she immediately averted her gaze. "Um… my zipper… could you help me…sir?" she managed to choke out in a very small voice as she continued to uncertainly play with her fingers.

Byakuya turned around to better observe her, his brows knitted in almost imperceptible amusement and his hand pressed into his pockets. _How interesting…_

"Can't you adjust it yourself?" he softly asked.

"I-I tried… but the task… well it's impossible for me to manage alone …" she feebly returned. He must think her such a colossal idiot…

"Come." He softly commanded after a momentary silence.

Hisana felt her heart beginning to throb as she tentatively made her way over to him, her eyes shyly lowered and her cheeks somewhat heated. She could feel as he lightly gripped her shoulders and turned her around and she could feel the lingering touch of his hand upon her skin as he finished the zip. She involuntarily shivered then when his hand brushed her exposed skin and she nervously gulped when the heated touch lingered a little longer than necessary. Why had she even asked him to do this…? _Oh dear…_

He finally lowered his hands after a few seconds and softly muttered, "Finished…"as he regarded her somewhat stiffened shoulders.

Hisana apprehensively glanced at him for a moment before turning around with an uncertain smile uneasily playing upon her lips.

"Um…thank you…" she softly murmured with lowered eyes.

Byakuya emotionlessly eyed her for a minute before raising his hand with a black silken tie lazily dangling from his fingers.

"Now you'll help me." He pointedly muttered as he presented her with the tie.

Hisana raised her eyes in surprise but quietly acquiesced as she threw the silken material around his neck. Before she could properly knot and adjust it however she needed to finish the buttons that he had left unattended. She hesitated if only for a moment before nervously glancing up at him from beneath hooded lashes as she began to attend to them one by one. She could feel the searing heat of his skin beneath her fingers and she was certain that she could almost feel his warmth flowing through her own body. Her fingers momentarily brushed against his bare chest then and she quickly withdrew as though she had been stung. A small gasp escaped her lips and she pressed her trembling fingers against her chest as she shyly avoided his gaze…

Byakuya remained silent as he watched her, his heart madly pounding at her nearness…

"Aren't you going to…finish it?" he slowly asked, still intently observing her flustered cheeks.

"I-yes…" she nervously stuttered before tentatively stepping forward once more to complete the task.

As soon as Hisana was done however, she quickly increased the electric distance between them and with a rather high pitched voice she managed to choke out, "Well um…all done!" She nervously laughed at him and blinked for a moment at her sudden idiotic behaviour. How could she be so ridiculous?

Byakuya expressionlessly watched then as she almost stumbled out of the room, her silken dress madly fluttering behind her. He heaved a heavy sigh as he combed his large hands through his thick, long tresses.

Good Lord who resided in heaven, she looked absolutely stunning tonight, but then even in her modest working suits Byakuya had always thought her demurely attractive.

And then there was her girlish naivety; she did look really beautiful when she was flustered and she was doing things to him that even she had absolutely no idea about... Was it fair that she should hold that sought of control over him? He didn't think so, but he was unsure of what to think anymore. No woman had ever _**ever **_done things like this to him.

And thank god he had some semblance of self control otherwise he was certain she wouldn't have had much of a dress left on her tonight. He had longed, unavoidably longed to run his hands over her smooth skin; her porcelain smooth skin. He would have done anything to reel her into his arms again and press his lips upon her own soft ones… but he couldn't do that, no God so help him he couldn't afford to do that… could he?

**ooooOOOoooo**

_(later that night)_

The preparations for the small dinner were well underway with Hisana meekly offering to help Toushiro to at least carry the small trays in and out after the discussions. The two gentlemen had arrived not long after her awkward encounter with Byakuya earlier that evening and although she had not been able to glimpse their faces she was well aware that the three business men were presently shackled in a room and deeply engrossed in whatever discussions and arrangements they were trying to work out and establish.

She of course had tried very hard to push away the thought of her evening encounter with Byakuya and even if she did appear to be perfectly unaffected on the outside it really wasn't how she felt at all… Having Byakuya so near and still feeling the invisible barrier that separated them was perhaps the most she could bear. Smiling with Toushiro and gently answering his biting remarks had taken all of her trembling control and she wasn't sure she could go on much longer.

She had been in the villa's kitchen for most of the evening and even though Toushiro had grumpily muttered that her presence was somewhat of a hindrance she had simply smiled at his somewhat childish comments and snaps. She politely apologised then for keeping him back and calmly protested nonetheless that she really didn't have any other duties to play until they all engaged for dinner.

She had initially thought she would have been involved in the discussions, well not to discuss but rather to jot down and record any important notes that would have seemed significant to Byakuya. _He_ however had informed her that presently, that scheme was unimportant and that she wouldn't be needed until the second meeting or so. She was somewhat relieved though because she knew that being in the same room with him wouldn't have been healthy for her at all. So maybe, maybe that had been a good thing after all…

So it was not until Byakuka had come into the kitchens later that night to alert them about fulfilling the request of some drinks did Hisana and Toushiro finally oblige him. Toushiro (somewhat reluctantly) handed over a tray of wine glasses to Hisana all the while suspiciously eyeing her.

"Please be careful woman." He stonily warned.

Hisana pleasantly smiled at his childish frigidity and elegantly waved him off. "Of course I will, I'm certainly no klutz you know."

"Ahh…" he grumpily mumbled, "Klutz or not you're wearing stilettos and I am very suspicious of those _things_ ability to carry a woman's weight."

"Don't worry Toushiro-chan, I'll manage." Hisana smilingly reassured him as she exited through the door.

"Right…" Toushiro murmured when she had left the room. His drinks were at stake, he couldn't risk them spilling all around the floor and then… and then… Hisana hadn't been her usual bubbly self all night… Surely she would be able to effortlessly carry some drinks…

Hisana was by now gracefully making her way towards the living room, the small tray gracefully balanced upon her hand. She tried her best to appear as calm and unaffected as she could and warmly allowed a humble smile to grace her lips. She was entertaining this evening and as such she had to ensure that all personal emotions were squarely out of detection. Furthermore, she certainly did not wish to arouse any suspicion on Byakuya's part; no she could not let him see her at her weakest. She would never be able to forgive herself.

She finally opened the door to the living room then, the sound of light male laughter warmly greeting her ears.

"Well, here are your dri-" _ahhhh_, but she immediately paused in mid sentence however as her eyes bemusedly fell upon _**a**_ particular figure comfortably seated upon one of the sofas. It was too much to take in. Her eyes widened as realisation hit and she had to struggle to stifle the huge gasp that was threatening to escape her lips. How could this be possible? How could this be happening now? She shakily tried to cover her immense shock by swiftly falling into a low bow, her heart madly pounding in her chest as she finally closed her eyes in maddened frustration.

Why now? Dear God why now?

Why did _**he**_ have to show up now?

Hisana felt her throat running dry and she nervously grasped the tray harder than before as she resumed her upright position. She could feel the burn of three pairs of eyes upon her and she nervously shuffled her feet. The silence in the room was overwhelming.

"Um, h-here are your drinks gentlemen." She quietly muttered once more, her earlier enthusiasm squarely crushed as she sought to conceal her confusion and unexpected frustration.

"Why thank you…" a silky male voice suddenly responded as his eyes interestingly lingered on her. Hisana apprehensively locked her eyes with his own and narrowed her brows in muted agitation.

Shiba Kaien, her ex-fiancé was here.

* * *

**A/N: A small twist…**


	8. Chapter 8 Mixed Emotions

**Chapter 8- Mixed Emotions**

If Kuchiki Byakuya had noted the strange, spitting static that seemed to be almost silently engulfing the room that night, he mentioned nothing of it. He had however intently observed Hisana's sudden change in attitude and body language when she had entered the room and his eyes had narrowed at her sudden cold reception of his guests. He had never known Hisana to display such frigidity to any of his associates and he was, quite frankly somewhat stunned.

She had swiftly deposited the tray upon a table and had meekly excused herself as she left once more. He had expected her to stay and at least stir some small talk (something Hisana was quite adept at) now that the primary discussions were over. So he watched with knitted brows then as she escaped from the room and was rather surprised when one, a Mr. Shiba Kaien asked if he could be excused for a minute. The latter had silently indicated his finger to his mobile phone and Byakuya had politely nodded, his mind still somewhat confused and preoccupied by Hisana's peculiar behaviour. He was worried about her. It was not often that she looked so… utterly distressed…

Hisana on the other hand was by now angrily making her way down the hall towards the kitchen, her steps perhaps a little more forceful than they should have been. Her fingers were tightly clutched into small fists at her sides and her petite frame was almost trembling with rage. Even her mind was on overload as she gritted her teeth in frustration.

What on earth was Kaien doing _**here**_ of all places! Why did Byakuya have to engage in any form of business with that two timing, grasping all the opportunities that came his way, absolutely selfish bastard who left women hanging on the edge of a rope, Shiba Kaien! Why? Why when she had found some new escape did he have to follow her here too? It was repulsively unfair.

She was heavily breathing by now, her breaths short and rapid. She closed her eyes in silent agitation and immediately ceased her brisk pace as she helplessly and weakly pressed her back against the wall and buried her face deep into her palms in frustration.

"Oh dear merciful God…" she weakly muttered.

She was certain of one thing though and that was the fact that she was no longer in love with Kaien. But why, why did he have to show up in her life now? She had taken all the necessary steps to ensure he had been permanently removed from her life. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with him and she was positively determined to avoid meeting him at all costs. She knew Byakuya would have been expecting her to keep him and the guests company but she was most certainly not prepared to bare the humiliation of being in the same room with that man who had double crossed her heart and made a complete and utter fool out of her. She was definitely not going to allow that to happen again.

Her breathing had slowed by now and her rage had somewhat subsided. She would never be able to forgive Kaien for the embarrassment he had caused her and she had no intention of even saying hello to him. But oh dear! How odd fate works…he didn't seem to be thinking that way at all…

"Hisana?" a deep, masculine voice wafted over to the unsuspecting girl.

Hisana felt her heart freeze in her chest at that unexpected sound and she swiftly turned on her heels as she regarded the man standing almost ten feet away from her in the corridor. Her eyes expanded in pure horror before immediately narrowing at his slow but certain approach. _Oh God…_

"What do you want with me?" she silently asked, her voice almost emotionless as she tightened her fists once more.

"Hisana it's me, Kaien!" He confidently raised his index against his chest, his coal black hair silkily falling into his blue eyes.

Hisana carefully studied him quite aware of who he was before closing her eyes and defiantly turning her back. "I know." She darkly muttered. "Don't you have a meeting to attend?" Her voice echoed with remnants of frigidity as she dug her fingernails deeper into her palms.

There was an unexpected silence before his voice softly answered. "It's over now…"

"Well you should be leaving this place then." She murmured before making an attempt to continue her walk away from him. She had barely made two steps however, when he suddenly gripped her slender wrist and reeled her in against his frame. An alarmed gasp escaped her lips and she instantly felt her body stiffen in response to his touch. Her violet eyes widened in absolute terror and she unconsciously pressed her hands against his chest.

"K-Kaien!" she helplessly cried when she realised their proximity. "What-what are you doing?"

He softly regarded her then, his hands firmly circling around her tiny waist, his face mere inches from her own.

"Why the sudden hesitance Hisana?" he gently queried as he tenderly brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" she feebly whispered as she stared up at him. She was quivering not in want but in fear…

"I mean, you were never so frigid about my previous attentions… you welcomed them, if I recall correctly." he silkily murmured as he began to caressingly run the back of his palm against her cheek.

"I- you are a married man now." She forcefully murmured as she attempted to free herself from his unyielding grip.

"Oh?"

Hisana shot him a scathing glare as she continued to struggle. "Please, just let me be Kaien!" she helplessly pleaded. His grip was still unrelenting as he amusingly stared down at her struggling frame. It was almost sadistic.

"Oh come on Hisana, you know I only married my wife for the sake of furthering my business aspirations." He silkily murmured.

Hisana could almost feel a tangible disgust swelling within at his self assured arrogance and if she were an unprofessional woman she would not have hesitated about slapping him squarely on his face.

"You unscrupulous bastard…" she seethed through gritted teeth.

"Unscrupulous?" he slowly murmured. "I've always loved you Hisana… how dare you think such a thing?"

"You've _**always **_loved me?" she passionately cried. "You have never loved me a day and I was such a fool to fall for your cheap antics!"

"Oh come on Hisana!" he laughingly replied with amused eyes. "You think it's coincidence that we met here tonight? It's supposed to be; our love…" he softly finished as he cupped her chin. "We could meet during weekends, no one has to know about our liaisons and we could always pick up where we left off…" his eyes had dangerously softened and he was sensuously tracing his thumb over her lips.

"H-how dare y!-"

"Besides you do look rather _inviting_ tonight…" he silkily cut her off as he pressed his index against her lips.

"H-how dare you approach me with such an unsanctified request!" she bellowed as she forcefully hit away his hand.

"Unsanctified?" he slowly repeated. "Oh, but we're adults, surely you're not so naïve Hisana as to doubt a man's desire…?" His lips were now just before her ear as he leaned in. "Besides, my wife isn't here… it won't hurt…I'll be gentle…" Hisana's eyes widened at his insinuation and she flinched as his lips began to trace her cheek.

"Please… stop…" she helplessly whimpered as she struggled in vain to twist her face away from his touch. She felt so repulsed presently, so utterly repulsed_. _All of this was so wrong, so humiliating and there was nothing, nothing she could brutally do to stop his advances.

"Stop it Kaien!" she begged in an attempt to save herself, "Cease this immediately, please!"

"Are you afraid your new boss will find you…?" he thickly whispered as he brushed her lips and sneakily tightened his grip upon her waist. Hisana could have spat in his face just then at the putrid contact. _Oh God why was this happening?_

She could bear the shame no more and violently pushed against the man only to have her wrists tightly bound in his hand.

"Naughty tonight I see… I like that…"

Hisana's eyes widened at his insolent remark and just as she was about to scream and scream for the life of her she felt his heated lips crashing down upon her own as she brutally struggled in vain to push off his larger frame. Ah but he was so much stronger than her… so much stronger…

He forcefully gripped her shoulders then to stable her wild protests and angrily tried to invade her mouth with his tongue. Hisana was flaying like a mad woman in his arms, and she restlessly tried to stomp at his feet or any other lower region which were accessible to her stilettos. God help her she was so humiliated, so very humiliated…

So when there was a sudden lapse in the force of his kiss Hisana's mind instantly began to spin in maddened pandemonium. She was flabbergasted then when she suddenly felt Kaien's harsh grip loosen. _What was going on? _Her mind shrieked. There was a sudden rush of noise and the shuffle of feet before a vain attempt at struggle. She gasped at the sudden freedom that was afforded to her and almost screamed when she realised someone had forcefully pushed her away. She could feel the sudden rushing coldness as it flew in on her exposed skin and she wearily realised then that someone had parted Kaien away from her. She breathlessly stumbled back in confusion then, her eyes widened in amazed horror as she saw Kaien instantaneously slammed against the wall, a hand firmly pressed around his neck. _Oh Lord…_

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you?" Byakuya dangerously murmured. Hisana almost fell to her knees as she observed his taller frame before her, her heart rapidly pounding in her chest and her eyes almost spinning in her head. His back was to her and he had pinned down the helpless Kaien upon the wall. There was a dangerous almost deadly aura radiating from him and Hisana was weak with the forceful, almost overpowering presence. Even his voice had been lethal and Hisana was weakly watching the performance before her, her chest still heaving from her previous fight to escape.

"I- Mr. Kuchiki!" Kaien managed to choke out as he gripped Byakuya's hands in desperation.

Byakuya strengthened his hold on the man as he bitingly hissed once more, "What the _fuck _is wrong with you Mr. Shiba?"

"I-she-she…"

"She what?" Byakuya angrily demanded.

"She… she…" Kaien confusedly gulped, "She-"

The CEO narrowed his eyes in disgust then and lowly snarled without waiting for the other man to continue, "You touch her again and I swear that is the end of our contract Mr. Shiba." There was an ominous silence that followed that sentence as both men silently but defiantly regarded the other. After full half minute of the deadened silence Byakuya let go of Kaien as he lamely crumpled to the floor his eyes still widened in confusion at the sudden and unexpected words he and heard. He had never even suspected that this would have happened and he was quite frankly dumbfounded.

Byakuya closed his eyes then as he turned away from the despicable man and much to Hisana's horror he began to advance towards her! She unconsciously cowered as he approached, her heart pounding from the ominous expression pressed upon his visage. He mercilessly gripped her fingers in his own then and roughly pulled her to her feet before beginning to literally drag her away from the corridor.

"Your other companion has left Mr. Shiba." Byakuya dangerously murmured as neared the corridor's stairway. "I suggest you do the same as well." And with that piercing address he disappeared with a mortified Hisana in tow as they made their way up the stairs to the privacy of a room.

**ooooOOOoooo**

Hisana was helplessly observing Byakuya's back as he literally dragged her along the staircase. She almost stumbled on two occasions and had to swiftly find her equilibrium before he moved on without her. He had not even uttered a ghostly word to her and she could still observe the fury that was emanating from his movements…his shoulders…his touch…; his hands were relentlessly gripping her own and it was almost too painful to bear, both physically and emotionally. She was too afraid to mention the fact though; he was evidently livid and she feared for her fate at his hands…

"B-Byakuya?" she apprehensively whispered after a lengthy and ominous silence had stretched on between them.

He did not acknowledge her however and continued his brisk pace until he stopped before his bedroom door. He dangerously glanced at her from over his shoulders before swinging open the door and jerking her deeper within his room.

She nervously gulped at the force he used to pull her in and frighteningly whimpered when his hold became even more iron like. Hisana then found herself gasping in astonishment as he cradled her in his arms with her dangling legs and literally threw her onto his bed with a resounding thud. Her heart was furiously palpitating as she hit the soft mattress and she clutched her chest as Byakuya ominously approached the foot of the bed. _Dear God what was he going to do…? _

She was officially terrified for she was now uncertain of her where her fate lay in his grasp; Byakuya could be gentle, this she knew but she should not have forgotten he also had the power to hurt and hurt most ruthlessly.

Her hands were pressed upon the sheets behind her and she had unconsciously begun to inch back as he advanced, his icy glare almost ripping her heart to pieces. He stilled just before the foot of the bed however, his eyes narrowed as he observed her helpless frame upon the mattress.

"Explain yourself." he coldly murmured as he callously examined her. There was an unreadable emotion pressed deep within his icy eyes as he observed her flustered movements upon the sheets. It seemed as though he was stacking his tumultuous fury of emotions quietly at bay and Hisana was unsure of how to read his intentions. But she could not let him look at her like that, she could not bear the way his eyes nakedly ripped through her. It was unbearable. So she was quite surprised with herself then at the sudden explosion of defence that escaped her lips. She had not even recalled wanting to say a thing.  
"I- it's not what you think!" she cried, her eyes wildly searching his own.

He watched her for a moment before closing his eyes in frustration and running his hands through his hair. "And what exactly _**do**_ I think?" he quietly asked after a gnawing silence.

"You-you think I led him on…" she hastily maundered.

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow before shoving his hands into his pockets,

"And did you?"

Hisana's eyes widened at his query. "No!" she cried "No of course not! _**He**_ followed me and tried to... he was the one who did it, please believe me Byakuya. I would have never led him on. Please you _have_ to believe me!" she was literally begging by now as she helplessly looked up at him.

Hisana watched with desperate eyes as he observed her. She could tell he was trying to weigh her words in his head and she pleadingly gaped up at him, silently asking that he trust her.

He heaved a weary sigh at her silent pleads however before turning his back towards her. She lowered her gaze then, her heart pounding in despair. "Please believe me Byakuya," she softly began again "I-I would never do something like that…" She slowly looked up then to see his back was still towards her.

There was no further display of emotion from him and Hisana felt herself becoming almost frantic. She felt the urgent need to make him believe her and she hopelessly closed her eyes as she felt the anguish bearing down on her. How could he not believe her? She miserably tried again; she had to make him believe, she just had to…

"He used to be my fiancé…" she softly murmured as she lowered her head.

Byakuya's back visibly stiffened then and he slowly turned around to regard the sombre expression painted upon her countenance. His eyes were almost dangerously flashing.

"Oh…?"

"He… he left me for another woman and… I-don't you see Byakuya! I don't love him, I never did!"

"You never loved him?" he expressionlessly enquired, his brows quirked in maddening disbelief.

"I thought I did… but I realise now that my feelings, they were so much different back then-"

Byakuya had suddenly approached without warning as he pressed one of his knees between her legs upon the mattress and leaned in towards her. He had placed his index against her lips and was intently eyeing her agony filled eyes. His face was mere inches from her own and the scent of his cologne was tantalisingly lingering in the air as he deeply stared into her violet orbs.

"Hisana…" his eyes were searching and there was an unexplainable confusion clouding his features as he whispered her name. He gently cupped her cheek then and tilted her face up to his as he wearily sighed.

"Why do you defend yourself so?" he softly murmured. He was pressed dangerously close to her body and his hair was softly brushing against the skin of her cheeks as he leaned over her.

Hisana's eyes widened at his question and she felt her pulse quicken. "I-I- because you are my employer…" she whispered after a moment's hesitation.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at her response and he wearily closed them after a few seconds.

"And why…" he murmured as he began to gently stroke her cheek, "Why do you tell me that you no longer love him. What does that have to do with your employment Hisana…?" He had opened his eyes by now, his steely eyes keenly observing her every reaction.

"I… I don't know…" she helplessly faltered as she averted her gaze from his hypnotic one. The feel of his fingers against her skin was making thinking difficult and she would have gladly thrown herself in his arms then if they could just forget the entire episode had even occurred.

He emotionlessly watched as the expressions played out on her lowered face and he lightly removed his hand after a while before standing and tiredly walking away. He stopped just before his full length mirror, his eyes closed and his hands pressed deep within his pockets. There was an almost heavy silence lingering in the room and it wasn't after quite a lengthy pause did Byakuya break that silence. "You do not need to justify your emotions to me Hisana." He tiredly murmured. He glanced at her tattered reflection upon the bed then, "They are and never will be my concern."

Hisana felt her heart almost shatter into smithereens upon his rock cold comment and she was certain that Byakuya had just remorselessly thrown her love in her face even if he were unaware of it.

"Wh-what are you saying…?" she slowly and breathlessly asked, as she felt the sting of tears beginning to well within her eyes.

He had stilled at her words and he recklessly ran his hands through his hair. "I am saying that you don't have to worry. I won't fire you for your… tryst… if that is why you're so concerned."

He then shot her an over the shoulder glance before making his way towards the door. He was damn well exhausted and his head was spinning. He wanted no further indulgences in the matter and he would gladly try to forget that another man had even tried to touch her… if it were possible…

As he approached the door and gripped the knob he murmured, "We have a plane to catch tomorrow. You should get some rest." He closed the door behind him then and disappeared from the room as he began to make his way downstairs towards the living room.

He agitatedly ran his hands through his hair once more (something he seems to do when he's really frustrated and pissed as you can see) and soundly loosened the tie from around his neck as he literally sunk into one of the sofas.

"Toushiro!" he lamely called as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Yes Mr. Kuchiki?" the white haired boy subserviently murmured as he appeared from another room.

"Vodka… bring me a bottle of Vodka…"

* * *

**Sorry to all you Kaien fans out there, I'm sorry if I made Kaien sound like a real turd but well… somebody had to be the kinda villain guy right? Hehe (weakly laughs) plz 4give me and yes I also do like Kaien too, so u see?**

**Ok now secondly I found out something really exciting (well at least it was to me, hope it is to you too) and I must and got to thank ScarletLeaves for sharing this info with me. Don't laugh if you think it trivial but I just couldn't help myself. (I think I'm too obsessed with Byakuya and the Kuchiki Family for my own good) OK so we've fianlly found out Byakuya's real dad name and it's Kuchiki Sojun! And OMG he looks just like Byakuya but just kinder and seems to smile a whole lot more! It was some info from the new Bleach Character Book! I was so excited when I saw it, lol! I thought it was all so funky and all ^^  
**


	9. Chapter 9 A Bouquet of Flowers

**Chapter 9- A Bouquet of Flowers**

***A love hotel is a type of short-stay hotel found in Japan operated primarily for the purpose of allowing couples privacy to have sexual intercourse. Similar establishments also exist in other East Asian countries and regions such as South Korea, Singapore, Taiwan and Hong Kong. **

***White Day is a celebration similar to Valentines where men usually send gifts to women instead. It happens I believe about 1 month exactly after Valentines in Japan and other nations thereabouts.**

**

* * *

**The flights back to Tokyo the next day were taken in absolute silence. Byakuya had attempted no decent try at conversation with Hisana and she felt as though she was slowly shattering and withering inside from his rejection.

She had spent the entire night before crying herself almost sore on his bed where he had left her and awoken the next day feeling horribly confused when the light of morning had peaked into the room.

She had dressed and showered almost absently and had silently followed Byakuya all the way to the car that was to take them to the airport. And even though his seat had been right next to hers during the flights he had calmly closed his eyes and fallen asleep (or pretended to sleep) while Hisana restlessly stared out the window her soul deeply yearning to just throw herself senseless into his arms and beg him to believe her. How could he be so unresponsive? How could he be so unemotional? Was he some new breed of uncaring, nonchalant weirdo? Did he not even harbour some semblance of emotions?

She knew what she felt for him was the real thing. She wasn't sure how it had happened and she wasn't sure how to explain it but as cliche as it might seem, she had grown to love him, undeniably grown to love him and daily contact only increased the intensity of her feelings. Kaien was nothing to her, absolutely nothing to her but the only problem was, Byakuya didn't seem to believe her.

After arriving back in Tokyo, Hisana had whispered a soft good bye to Byakuya who tiredly nodded his head in her direction before closing his eyes and making his way towards the sleek black Mercedes Benz that was parked and waiting for him. Abarai Renji dutifully took his bags and happily waved to Hisana who weakly returned the gesture before grimly turning around and helplessly trudging through the crowds of people milling in Arrivals.

Not long after she spotted the familiar bobbing of an orange haired young man before almost being swamped in a breathless hug by her smaller sister.

They happily greeted her as they began their intense chattering and Hisana carelessly let herself be swept away by their overflowing happiness. At least they would work to ease some of the pain she felt so deep within…

When she arrived at her apartment later that night (for Rukia and Ichigo had insisted that they take her out to dinner) she wearily flumped down on her sofa only to be joined by a loyal lulu-chan. (Who by the way had been treated for a mild dog cough and was now much better) She mindlessly began to stroke his large head as she tried to suppress the immense despair that was surely collapsing in around her. Everything was so… so blah right about now; there was no happiness, no peace, no nothing. And Kuchiki Byakuya had been the one to trigger it all of…

"I don't mean anything to him lulu-chan… absolutely anything…" she hurtfully murmured, almost on the brink of tears. She threw her head back into the sofa and felt as the silent tears began to run in rivulets down her cheeks. "I don't love him for his money, I don't love him for his influence and I don't love him because he's a CEO… I mean that's all nice all those things but…I love him because well- because I just love him." Her voice was by now husky and muffled by all her tears. "He's so un-unconsciously weird and-and funny and wonderful to talk to and work with." She gave a huge sniff as she pathetically blew her nose into her rag. "And he's so serious and cares so much about his staff even if he appears to be a cold hearted bastard." She mindlessly began to grin at the dog as she hiccupped through the tears. "Do you know he has the craziest taste in art lulu-chan? Oh my goodness, he loves the weirdest things…" she was slowly stroking the dog's fur by now and she heaved a small weary sigh and as she closed her eyes. "But you love me right lulu-chan?" she softly asked, "You love me and you'll always love me right…?" she murmured as she opened her eyes once more. "I don't know…I seem to have to worst luck with men…"

The black dog raised his head and tilted it to the side as though he was dutifully trying to decode her mindless rattling. He then let out a small groan and humphed back down onto her lap as though the entire endeavour had been an act in futility. Hisana closed her eyes then as she gave him a small smile through her tears. "What am I going to do?" she softly murmured as she blew her nose again. She couldn't resign because she knew Byakuya would never allow her to and even if she did, he would suspect her intentions and ask her reasons for carrying out something so utterly ridiculous. On the other hand, if she did continue working with him she would just be putting herself up for more unconscious increases in love; being around him only worked to fatten her Byakuya Love Account and that would not help her any… But there wasn't much else she could do. She would just have to bear it all and swallow it. "Oh Byakuya…" she sniffled as she wearily closed her eyes once more. She would have to work and she would have to just fight to keep her thoughts and heart straight when he was around. Surely she would be able to manage… surely she would. She wasn't that weak right…?

Not long after she found herself eyelids softly fluttering before finally sailing away to sleep with lulu-chan peacefully rested upon her lap.

There was quite a lot a head of her.

**ooooOOOooo**

The subsequent weeks that followed had whirled both Byakuya and Hisana into a frenzy of activity and deadlines. The Annual General Shareholders meeting was slowly approaching and the final deadline for the actual release of the much anticipated Hybrid machine of an automobile that the company had been working on for the past few months was also nigh.

Hisana had been so preoccupied with business at the office that she found herself even dreaming about the meetings and people that they had encountered throughout the entire whirlwind. However all of this did little to detract from the emotions that she bore for Byakuya. She harboured the secret of her love for him deep within her heart and forcefully bore with the typhoon of emotions she felt whenever he neared her or their skins happened to graze.

It was difficult to actually decipher Byakuya's emotions though and the stoic mask that he wore so strictly did absolutely nothing to make the task any easier. His iciness towards her had wavered only slightly and Hisana would sometimes catch him absently staring at her from the corners of his eyes even during important board meetings. Ah, those times were particularly uncomfortable because there would be an almost unreadable hunger emanating from deep within those steely grey irises and she would at most times find herself breathlessly breathing between the interval where she perceived the look and as it disappeared as quickly as it had been aired across his countenance. Byakuya's gazes could express so much and yet they could often relay nothing at all. He was an enigma in and of himself. He captivated her to no end and she found herself growing fonder and fonder of him as the days wore on. He was like a beautiful and mysterious distraction; it was difficult to read his feelings and it was beyond difficult to ascertain his thoughts for he kept them all securely guarded.

They did however exchange brief and pointed conversations now again but of course those pieces of words specifically pertained to work and nothing further. He had shown her little or no other persona besides the professional business man and boss and delving into any other realm of his personality seemed to be an affront of the highest order. Her opinions were still sort after though and Hisana would dutifully provide him with her meek answers where she carefully ensured that their exchanges did not bleed over into their lives outside the office or their tabooed romantic encounter in the Maldives; alas all memories upon that particular trip seemed to have been an almost surreal dream and Hisana would often find herself wondering if it had even happened at all.

So she was rather surprised one day when he had suddenly and unexpectedly helped her in a somewhat awkward situation for she had thought that there had been an almost silent understanding between them that nothing but work was to be dealt with at the office and between themselves.

Hisana had been dutifully penning out a small note that had been left for her superior when she suddenly realised the sudden peeling of the telephone. She hastily raised her hand to answer the phone but was abruptly stopped by a soft and almost searing pain upon her finger. She winced at the suddenness of the attack and quickly addressed the call before hanging up the phone and pressing her finger into her mouth. When she removed it she grimaced at the sight of a small red laceration upon her index and glanced down at the desk where she perceived the unobtrusive blade of one of the paper scissors. She had been cut.

Hisana found herself frowning more deeply as the dull numbing from the cut swiftly began to pulse and the crimson flow of liquid began to ooze from the minute puncture. She quickly eased herself from her seat upon that realisation and briskly made her way over to a cabinet on the other side of the room that usually housed emergency first aid equipment. Before she was actually able to even open the cabinet however she was stopped by a surprisingly concerned voice.

"Hisana…are you alright?"

Hisana immediately stiffened upon those words and hastily whirled around to greet the uncertain countenance of Kuchiki Byakuya curiously looking at her. "Mr Kuchiki!" she surprisingly exclaimed. "I-I yes I'm fine-"

"You look flushed, are you unwell?" he expressionlessly queried, his eyes listlessly roving over her visage.

Hisana unconsciously raised her hand to her cheek then and widened her violet eyes in surprise. "I- I no, I'm quite fine actually…" she nervously smiled as she felt her pulse beginning to quicken.

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at her response. "Then why are standing before the first aid cabinet?" he pointedly questioned.

Hisana blinked in confusion for a moment and allowed a small "Oh…" to escape her lips as she hastily tried to rummage through her mind for the reason as to why exactly she was standing where she was presently…_ Byakuya could do that to her? She was so hopeless…_

Byakuya was intently eyeing her by now and slowly began to approach.

She could hear his soft footsteps as he advanced towards her and she stupidly stared at him until he was standing mere inches before her. He quietly observed her for another moment and his features softened as he realised she had shyly averted her gaze from his own.

Hisana was absently fidgeting with her fingers by now and was duly taken aback when Byakuya suddenly murmured, "You're bleeding…"

She hastily glanced down at her finger and a small gasped escaped her lips as she realised that blood was slowly running down her index. She hadn't realised she had been pierced that deeply.

"Oh my…" she alarmingly whispered.

Just as she was about to wipe away the blood upon her black pleated skirt she was stopped by Byakuya's hand. He silently observed beneath hooded lashes the way her body stiffened upon his touch and the way she seemed almost unsure about the entire situation. She looked like an unsure school girl standing before him and an indiscernible smile grazed his lips. He softly raised his eyes to her own then as he lingeringly traced his index along her wrist and wrapped his willowy digits around the slender appendage. A small breathless gasp escaped Hisana's lips upon the warmth of the contact and she felt her cheeks become much more heated as he carefully brought the finger before his eyes for inspection.

"You were cut." He quietly stated and Hisana slowly nodded. Much to her surprise he then withdrew a clean white handkerchief from within his pocket and slowly began to tear the flimsy fabric in half.

"B-but there are plasters-" Hisana bemusedly began.

She was swiftly silenced by a firm glare as he gently began to clean and dress the cut. "There aren't any today…" he quietly muttered and Hisana knew that he was perfectly engaging in a very curious case of mendacity. _How peculiar..._

"I-I see…" she softly murmured as she lowered her gaze to where his fingers were dexterously working. He ensured the fabric was tightly wrapped and tied before glancing up at her and lowering her hand.

"The bleeding should cease now…" he noncommittally murmured, his eyes still softly focused upon her.

"Y-yes… thank you Mr. Kuchiki." she whispered.

They both silently stood before the other, Hisana unsure of what to say next and Byakuya quietly and expressionlessly observing her before him.

"Well…there's work to attend to now…" Hisana finally mumbled as she lowered her gaze to the marble tiled floor. She could still see Byakuya's black leather shoes before her periphery and she still hadn't made an effort to move. _This was perhaps a little silly…? _She uneasily thought.

The sudden ringing of the telephone however immediately made her glance up and she nervously gulped as her eyes became locked onto her boss's.

"You should answer that." He quietly murmured, his eyes intently focused on her own.

Hisana blinked at him for a moment and softly replied as his words finally reached her consciousness "Yes, yes I should…"

She had however unconsciously stepped closer to Byakuya and she was unaware that he too had also diminished what little space there was between them.

Hisana's hands had been raised and pressed against his chest then and she could feel the swift throbbing of his heart beneath his shirt. Byakuya on the other hand had raised his own fingers to gently brush away the errant strands of hairs that had fallen into her eyes while the other was firmly buried within his trouser pocket. The telephone was still ringing behind them but they both seemed to have forgotten its existence entirely.

"I-I have to answer the phone..." Hisana dazedly whispered as she looked up at her superior.

"I know." Byakuya softly returned.

Ignoring the peals of that said device however, Byakuya slowly began to caressingly trace his index down the length of his assistant's cheek and he leaned down even closer when she blissfully closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch. "Byakuya…" she softly and longingly whispered his name as her hands unconsciously moved upwards to circle his wrist. The gentleman felt a shiver run through his veins upon the pronunciation of that word and he thickly began to murmur her own against her skin… He pressed his lips upon her cheek before lingeringly trailing it to her lids, to the tip of her nose… sweetly pressing his lips upon the corner of her mouth… ah but the moment he was about to fully subdue her lips with his own there was the sudden thundering of footsteps.

Both parties instantaneously froze and scrambled as fast away from each other as was humanly possible within the span of two seconds as the door was noisily flung open.

"Hisana!"

Byakuya had by some means found himself calmly sitting in Hisana's chair and the latter was nervously running through some files that had fortunately been upon a table mere inches away from her.

Both heads instantly looked up towards the door at the unexpected interruption; Hisana miserably attempting to look as though she had been doing this all the while before while Byakuya was emotionlessly observing the young secretary that had just burst through the door with raised eyebrows.

"Can we help you?" he quietly asked. Hisana glanced over at him duly amazed at the way he hid the arousal that had been perfectly visible in his eyes mere seconds ago.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed as she perceived the voice of her superior. She looked as though she had almost rushed up to the office, her shoulders heaving as she bore an extraordinarily beautiful bouquet of flowers within her hands. Her face was obscured behind the flowery creation and she finally poked her head out at the side as she carefully began to approach the desk. She neatly set the bouquet (which had already been put into a vase) upon the desk and then bowed before Byakuya.

"Well actually Mr. Kuchiki I had something for Hisana." She subserviently murmured. She still seemed a bit confused though as to why exactly Byakuya was sitting at Hisana's desk but she ignored it for the moment.

"Oh?" Byakuya expressionlessly eyed the girl and curiously narrowed his eyes as she nervously gulped.

"May I?" she nervously asked as she gestured towards the curious Hisana.

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow and this and quietly murmured "Please do."

Hisana had by now approached the girl who was blankly grinning at her.

"Miss Hisana, the delivery company, they just dropped this off for you." The girl nodded towards the bouquet and continued, "It was received in reception and Miss Hinamori just sent me up with it."

Hisana gasped upon that revelation and disbelievingly pressed her hand against her chest as she unconsciously stepped back. "W-what?" she confusedly whispered.

Byakuya was still expressionlessly and silently overseeing the entire conversation.

"Someone sent flowers for you… I mean it is *white day after all, you shouldn't be so surprised." The girl cheerily said. She was confused as to why Hisana should be so appalled by the thought of someone bothering to send flowers for her.

Hisana blinked at the girl in bewilderment and glanced at the exotic arrangement upon the desk. She hadn't given anyone anything for Valentines, so why would someone send her an entire bouquet of flowers!

"You must be mistaken, I-"

"No, we aren't it's your name!" the girl smilingly exclaimed. Hisana weakly frowned at the girl as she was still trying to figure out who would have bothered her with something so exotic.

"I see…" She lowered her head in thought for a minute before continuing. "Aren't there any other Hisanas who work here Kiyone?"

"Nope, just you." The girl replied.

"Oh… well um thank you, I guess…" Hisana uncertainly mumbled.

The girl happily nodded. "No problem. Well, I should be going then, enjoy the flowers Hisana!" she politely returned. Hisana silently watched as the younger girl gave a small wave of her hand and began to retreat from the room.

She then anxiously glanced at Byakuya's surprisingly emotionless visage. He eyed her for a second before closing his eyes. "Aren't you going to see who sent them?" his voice was near detached and Hisana wondered if the exchange that had occurred between them mere minutes ago had even happened at all. Had it not even struck a chord of emotion within him? It had done so many indescribable things to her…

Hisana uncertainly blinked at him before focusing her attention upon the arrangement. It was breathtakingly stunning and she helplessly grimaced as she stood before it. "I suppose so…" she quietly murmured.

She curiously narrowed her brows then and began to search through the delicate leaves of the arrangement for a card so as to learn the name of her gracious admirer. She found the crisp white paper carefully tucked onto a stalk and immediately tugged it free. Her eyes slowly widened however as she began to read,

_Dearest Hisana,_

_Always thinking of you even though you tried to escape me in the Maldives. Maybe we could meet sometime in a *Love Hotel; Tokyo's infamous for them right? And besides no one has to know… just you and me…_

_Shiba Kaien (Call me, 6675309)_

Hisana instantly gasped and dropped the card as though it were a searing piece of hot metal. Byakuya's brows narrowed as he observed her display and he quietly asked, "Who was it?"

She confusedly glanced up at him from across the desk and blinked thrice as she tried to make sense of his question.

"K-Kaien…" she nervously mumbled after a heavy pause.

Byakuya's face instantly darkened and his signature scowl deepened even more. There was a sudden heaviness that began to flood the room and Hisana could almost taste the dark intent that was pulsating from her superior as she frighteningly flinched back in fear. Byakuya however closed his eyes for a moment as he digested Hisana's words and the young assistant nervously observed his clouded visage. She was quite taken aback then when he slowly opened his eyes as he quietly regarded her. Every single trace of emotion that had been present previously had magically vanished and its place was the impassive mask that Byakuya wore so well. Hisana was disbelievingly gaping at him for he was the most confusing and blankly unemotional man she had ever known. Pray that she could rein in her emotions so well…

After a silent pause he murmured a soft, "I see…"

Hisana lowered her gaze then and trailed her eyes upon the floor. She was unsure of what to say now and the awkward memory of how she had been helplessly enthralled in his arms was slowly beginning to taunt her. Byakuya must think her an absolute fool for reacting like the starry eyed woman she had been mere moments ago in his arms; he alone had the power to prompt such reactions from her… oh god he alone…

He quietly observed her for a moment before standing and shoving his hands into his pockets. "I am sorry for disturbing you earlier." he quietly murmured as he turned his back and began to make his way towards his office. "You will resume your work now."

Hisana could have dug a hole, crawled in and died. Byakuya had blatantly and coldly shrugged her off once again. What was she to think, what was she to believe? She wanted nothing to do with Kaien, he could have died for all she could have cared, but Byakuya… _oh _what on earth was he trying to say? _What on earth was he doing to her?_

It was then that she recalled the words he had remorselessly uttered to her on their last night in the Maldives, "…_your emotions…" _He had said, "_They are and never will be my concern..."_

He was obviously trying to imply the same thing here… but where was all of it supposed to be carrying them both? What object was Byakuya trying to attain? Why was he so cold hearted? Why was he treating her so coldly when he had caressingly traced her skin with his heated lips and fingers only minutes ago? What exactly did he want from her?

Hisana wearily closed her eyes then as she buried her face into her hands. All the thoughts began swirling in her mind as she agitatedly grimaced into her palms. What was the purpose of it all?

If Byakuya was trying to get her to stop loving him… well he wasn't doing a very good job, but if he wanted her to stay away then… then maybe she would do just that… Maybe she would just stay as far away from him as was perfectly possible and maybe… maybe she would just resign… get away from him.

That was the only plausible solution to this entire escapade, it was the only thing that seemed to be making sense about now and it was the only way she would be able to fully escape that man who had completely possessed her mind, her soul and her heart. If Byakuya was trying to imply that their relationship was something that could never be made possible then she too would openly accept the cards he was throwing out.

The young assistant firmly tightened her fists then and raised her head in renewed determination. It was perhaps officially time that she removed both Byakuya and Kaien out of her life. Kaien she would sweetly watch shrivel and die, but Byakuya… ah she really had no other choice than to leave what could have been behind. She would accept the fact that he apparently felt nothing for her… as much as it seared her so deeply inside to think that…

Curse her inability to face challenges and curse her cowardice for running away when confronted with obstacles but a girl just had to do what a girl had to do… after all…

You just didn't make the same mistake twice.

* * *

**Another long chappie... whew... well here it is. Um... hope it was good and hope u enjoyed. Not long to go again though before i wrap up this story so... yeah...**


	10. Chapter 10 The Ball in Motion

**Chapter 10- The Ball in Motion**

***Kabukicho**** - is an entertainment and red-light district in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan. Kabukichō is the location of many hostess bars, host bars, love hotels, shops, restaurants, and nightclubs, and is often called the "Sleepless Town" **

**

* * *

**Hisana told Byakuya absolutely nothing of her intention to resign and she mentioned it to no one else either… well except for lulu-chan who had readily barked in agreement. She sat down at the meek little table within her apartment that very same evening and began penning out her resignation letter. Byakuya would just have to stuff it and start looking for another assistant again. It was perfectly impossible for both of them to continue working together anymore and she could no longer bear the humiliation or rejection that she suffered upon his hands. She had shamefully exposed her emotions for him upon their intimate encounter earlier that day and had probably given away more than just the physical attraction she felt for him. It scared her to think though that all he had to do was just utter a soft command like "Stay…" and she would never again leave his side or the fact that he just had to reach out and touch her and she would transform into a hopeless puppet helplessly beneath his control… Oh, but she really couldn't afford to let those things happen; they were dangerous, so very dangerous…

He would be arriving at work rather late tomorrow because he was visiting one of the factories where the hybrid car was being test driven. That spelt the perfect opportunity for her to drop in her resignation letter, take her lunch break and see about some other business that needed some urgent attention…

She had it all planned out and she could not afford to have her plans thwarted. She would humbly remove herself from Byakuya's life whilst simultaneously removing Kaien from her own life as well. Men were enough trouble as it were for they only created unnecessary emotional woes and she was certain she really was perhaps better off without them in her life; not that she was going to become a lesbian or anything like that, God no, she loved men (who didn't?) she would just admire them from afar and stay away from any emotional entanglements. Besides those rock stars and movie stars were nice to look at and she could always immerse herself in a good romance novel or a good shojou; always imagine a romance that could never be hers and die her death a miserable and bitter virgin… Yep, life couldn't be any better.

Well in any case, she had a big day ahead of her tomorrow and she was proud to know that to some extent she was actually doing something about it… even if one half of it included running away, even if one half meant running away from something that she would actually hold close to her heart forever and for always…

**ooooOOOoooo**

_(Next day at the office and it is 11:30 am)_

Hisana wearily closed the door to Kuchiki Byakuya's office and heaved a tired sigh. Even though she could have presently fainted from all the tension and nerves that were bearing down upon her she felt somewhat relieved, for one half of her mission had been completed. She had neatly placed the envelope with her resignation letter upon his desk so as to ensure it was the first thing that caught his attention when he came into his office later during the day. The faster the entire thing happened, the better for everyone involved.

She sighed then as she slowly made her way towards her table. She had already neatened up atop her desk and she had already packed her handbag. The only thing that was left to do was to make the calls to the right persons and get the second part of her mission on a role.

She closed her eyes for a minute in an attempt to bring the typhoon of emotions that were whirling within under her control. She then stretched forward a somewhat trembling hand and picked up the phone. She carefully dialled the numbers that were distinctly visible upon the small, crisp white card before her and listened as the telephone rings ensued. After about 30 seconds a voice answered,

"Kaien Shiba, how can I help you?"

Hisana nervously bit her lip and closed her eyes upon hearing his voice. Well she might as well get this thing started. She took a small breath and softly began to speak. "Kaien?"

There was a surprised pause for a minute before the man's voice also softened and he silkily returned, "So you decided to call me, Hisana…"

"I-I yes… I um wanted to meet you today…" she shyly whispered.

"Really?" he incredulously asked.

Hisana took a deep breath and made an attempt to coquettishly whisper, "Yes…*Kabukichō, can you meet me there within the next forty five minutes…?"

She heard as Kaien made a low whistle and then murmur, "You mean business don't you girl?" he purred.

Hisana could have puked from her present course of action but she forcefully grimaced as she continued her soft whispers, "I-I missed you…" she gave a low giggle and waited for him to respond.

"You're willing to go all the way now Hisana…? I mean, I couldn't even get you into bed when we were engaged."

Hisana shyly giggled again and whispered, "Well… I've been thinking about what you said in the Maldives and I thought… it would be fun…"

"Oooh, I'm likin' this- but- how did you change your mind so readily…?" he curiously queried.

Hisana bit her lip in confusion as she quickly tried to ascertain a plausible reason to explain her present action. "I-um I've been thinking about us and well… I really do miss you. It's been pretty lonely these past few months…" She gave a nervous gulp as she awaited his response.

There was a quiet pause for a few seconds and then, "Well it's about time you started thinking straight girl."

Hisana stupidly laughed at his answer.

"Hey! What about that boss of yours, wouldn't he-?"

"Who? Byakuya?" Hisana quickly interrupted, "My life-my life doesn't concern him…"

"You're serious…? So you want to get naughty this evening do you girl?"

Hisana giggled once more and silkily murmured, "Yes Kaien… yes I do… married men are so much more… exciting…"

She heard as he gave a low laugh and murmured, "Which love hotel, which do I meet you at?" he softly murmured. Hisana rolled her eyes as she called out the name of a prominent hotel.

"Can't wait… Kaien…" she purred. (she was by now almost disgusted with herself)

"Me neither baby…"

She swiftly dropped the phone then and started coughing in mock disgust, "Eww, that bastard is so nasty, the Gods knew why I was never supposed to marry him! That was a blessing in disguise." She heaved a somewhat relieved sigh and closed her eyes for a minute thereafter. She hadn't expected Kaien to agree so readily especially after all she had told him back in the Maldives. But she supposed it were true that some men really did think with their lower region after all…

Hisana shook her head in disbelief, opened her eyes and took another deep breath as she scanned the other number she had found and written down earlier that morning. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and heaved a deep sigh.

"Well…" she mumbled, "here goes nothing...again."

She dialled the second number and patiently waited for someone to pick up. After perhaps the fifth ring she was pleased to hear the soft, feminine undertones of another woman.

"Shiba's residence, how can I help you?"

Hisana couldn't help it as she wickedly grinned and quietly asked, "May I speak to a Mrs. Shiba Miyako please?"

"This is Miyako."

Ah what luck!

"Um, hello my name is Hisana and I was wondering if you would be able to meet me down at Kabukichō within the next thirty minutes?"

"Kabukicho!" the young woman surprisingly exclaimed. "Whatever for and who on earth are you?"

Hisana took another deep breath and slowly began to explain the situation at hand to the young woman.

This was going to be a rather interesting evening…

**ooooOOOoooo**

_(11:55 am at the office.)_

Kuchiki Byakuya tiredly walked into the office from the elevator, his head somewhat fuzzy and his mind a tiny bit unstable. He suspected the hopelessly reckless drive he had experienced earlier that morning had something to do with the nauseating feeling that was presently overwhelming his senses and he wanted nothing better than to just take a small break and indulge himself in some strong black coffee.

As he walked deeper into the office, he unconsciously began calling Hisana's name. He quirked an eyebrow when after the third impatient call there was no answer. That was odd; Hisana usually appeared just after his first beckoning… something was wrong, _very wrong_. A small frown graced Byakuya's lips then when he perceived her perfectly neat and tidy desk. Her bag wasn't there which indicated that she had probably taken lunch out of the office today… but she usually alerted him at the times she did such things. That wasn't right, Hisana was supposed to tell him about these things; she couldn't just whisk away and leave whenever she felt like it. That's why such rules were in place. What if he needed her for some urgent purpose; what on earth was she thinking?

Byakuya felt his scowl deepening at her blatant disregard for the system and he sourly made his way into his own office. He would deal with her insolence when she returned...

He shrugged off his jacket then and lamely sat down on his chair as he unsuccessfully tried to curb his dizziness. He loosened the tie from around his neck before leaning back in his chair and absently staring down at the insurmountable pile of paperwork that was heaped upon it. Another low hiss escaped him as he noted the work load and just as he was about to ignore the entire thing an unusually stark white envelope caught his attention. He cocked an eyebrow at the out of place paper and curiously picked it up between his fingers as he began to examine it. His name was neatly penned across the front and there was an official stamp planted beneath it that spelt **"URGENT"**

Byakuya inquisitively flicked the envelope open then and pulled out a crisp sheet of white paper. His scowl immediately began to deepen as his eyes scanned the first few lines of the letter. However, before he could even finish it he began to tear the offensive thing into two. He watched with a somewhat satisfied scowl as the paper helplessly fluttered to the ground before rising to his feet and briskly making his way out of his office.

How dare Hisana even consider something so unthinkable, God damn it, didn't she realise that he practically owned her by now…? There was absolutely no way he was giving her a resignation and what exactly for anyway? Fickle things called emotions? Byakuya angrily swung open his door before stopping at her desk and swiftly scanning the contents neatly placed upon it. There wasn't even a note to indicate where she had gone and he had purposefully forgotten home his cellular today to avoid answering some rather annoying callers. Well in any case Hisana's cell wasn't even working right now either so he couldn't have called her… what was he going to do now…? He needed to talk to her and regardless of where she was in Tokyo he was going to ensure that he did just that; after all he always got what he wanted and there was no way in hell he was going to allow her to leave him like that; for both corporate and personal reasons…

It was then that he remembered that Hisana shared a friendly enough relationship with that young receptionist, Hinamori Momo… maybe she would have told her where she had disappeared to? Byakuya hastily picked up the telephone upon Hisana's desk and connected a call to reception.

"Hello, Hisana…?" the girl curiously asked. Hisana wasn't supposed to be in work now, so who on earth was calling from her line?

"Hianmori Momo." Byakuya quietly stated.

"M-Mr Kuchiki?" she surprisingly exclaimed.

"Where did Hisana leave for lunch today?" he pointedly queried. Hinamori's eyes widened upon that question and she nervously blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry sir, didn't she tell yo-"

"Where did she go?" he firmly demanded again. The receptionist gasped at his demanding tone and felt a quiver of fear run down her spine. She nervously gulped as she tried to remember what it was that Hisana had said. She paused for a minute as the answer came back to her.

Hinamori had been quite surprised when Hisana had said she was going to eat out at Kabukicho because they both usually ate lunch together. Hisana had mentioned something about wanting to complete some business and had left a confused Hinamori behind… well Hinamori respected that and she really couldn't do anything else but just warn Hisana to be careful out there…

And well now, now she was quite taken aback by the fact that Kuchiki Byakuya was demanding to know where his secretary had vanished to. She would have assumed that Hisana would have at least left a note for him to indicate her whereabouts. Those two really did have a strange working relationship.

"She told me she was heading out to… um… Kabukicho for lunch, sir…" the girl quietly murmured.

"What!" he angrily exclaimed upon that revelation.

"She said she also had some business to attend to…"

Byakuya immediately slammed down the phone, his head spinning in confusion. Why on earth would Hisana go out to _**that**_ place? People didn't just go out there to have lunch, what on earth was wrong with her?

Byakuya immediately closed his eyes in frustration and ran his hands through his hair as he tried to gain control of his flaying emotions. It wasn't his concern in any case if she went _**there**_. Whatever she did was her own business, so he had no reason to be so… so unsure at this present moment. Besides there _were_ some good restaurants there so maybe she could have gone to one of those, the place wasn't really all that tabooed…

Byakuya gave a low, agitated growl as he began to make his way towards his office once again. Hisana's life was none of his business and he was determined to ensure it remained that way.

He was stopped this time however by a small white card lazily lying on the ground before him. He quirked an eyebrow at the innocuous paper and swiftly picked it up between his fingers. It had been lying just beside the waste basket so maybe someone had tried to hastily discard it…?

Against all better judgement (and ignoring the promise of Hisana's life not being his concern) he curiously began to scan the paper. Ah, but the moment the words were seared against his eyes he felt his insides beginning to literally boil. The anger that unexpectedly flared was uncontainable and Byakuya angrily began to squeeze the helpless card between his fingers as his eyebrows immediately began to twitch.

The card was the unmistakeable one she had received with the bouquet of flowers yesterday and there were two numbers untidily scrambled upon it.

Byakuya wasted no time at all. That foolish woman…

Gone to lunch in Kabukicho his foot… what on earth was she thinking! It was then that the uncontainable rage that had reared mere seconds ago suddenly began to transform into an unexplainable wave of jealousy, slowly but undeniably fanning through his entire body. He furiously discarded the card that he was gripping between his fingers and felt his shoulders shaking with an uncontrollable rage.

'_We could meet in a love hotel…' _damn it, the evil words resounding in his head. What was wrong with Hisana? Was she throwing away all her common sense for that asshole? That was it, that was the final straw, how dare she affiliate herself with that good for nothing Shiba Kaien? What on earth could she get from Kaien that she couldn't get from him?

Despair and desperation was starting to set in by now and Kuchiki Byakuya was helplessly pacing the floor as the world of thoughts came crashing down upon his head.

He had been such a colossal, utter son of a fool… How could things have spun this out of control?

He had pushed away a woman that had meant so much to him, had pushed her away and reduced her to thinking that she needed to resign from his employment and go saddle herself with some loser who wouldn't have treated her the way she deserved to be treated. Hisana warranted so much more than just a few moments of pleasure; she deserved a life time of pleasure, a life time of love and a lifetime with someone who loved her, who cherished her for who she was… Hisana was one of the loveliest persons Byakuya had ever had the fortune of knowing and there was no way in hell he was going to allow another man to lay a finger on her chaste soul… She was… _She was his._

And with that thought the ever reticent Kuchiki Byakuya was madly dashing his way through the office. In mere seconds he found himself furiously flagging down a taxi to Kabukicho. He had some urgent business to attend to…

* * *

**I would assume Byakuya gets desperate where things concern Hisana… I mean, in the actual anime/manga she did make him cry after all and imagine that, Kuchiki Byakuya crying… what has the world come to?**

**Well Stay Tuned…**


	11. Chapter 11 A breath of 'half' relief

**Chapter 11- A breath of 'half' relief.**

"HISANA! How-how could you do this to meeeeee?"

Hisana watched with widened eyes and uncontainable astonishment as Shiba Kaien began wildly flaying in the arms of the rather robust and severe looking man who had presently detained him. There were long tears streaming down his cheeks and his mouth was widely opened as he literally began to throw a tantrum. Curses, swears, perhaps a slap across the cheek… but a tantrum? No, Hisana had not expected this kind of behaviour from Kaien at all.

She had arrived in Kabukicho almost 10 minutes ago and had ensured that Kaien's arrival in front of the Love Hotel where she was currently standing was perfectly visible in between the throngs of people and tourists sprawling the vast streets in the district. However, it was at the moment when Kaien had smugly offered his proffered arm to Hisana to guide her into the hotel they had been accosted.

He was initially taken back when he found himself unexpectedly confronted by a large man in a black suit. When realisation finally set in though, about the fact that this apparent 'guard' was one of his father in law's most trusted body guards he officially went into panic mode. He had shoved a poor Hisana onto the dirty pavement and instantly begun a defence that would not have been able to even render a baby innocent. When his wife next appeared on the scene, Hisana was certain he had gone into severe cardiac arrest. She had felt some tiny pangs of sympathy for him though… but well justice had to be served right?

"I thought we had something, I thought you were serious! Why did you have to do this to me Hisana!" His voice had been reduced to the wailings of an almost petulant child by now who had by some means been snuck out whilst attempting to kill a bird or some other poor creature. His feet were wildly kicking and his arms were all over as he tried to evade capture. "And you brought _**her, **_herof all people." He venomously spat. "Why Hisana? WHYYYY?"

Hisana gaped on in unmasked disbelief at his immature behaviour and found it near difficult to control the sudden surge of laughter that was scraping at her throat. "Oh! The deceit!" he dramatically exclaimed as he raised his hand to his forehead, "I thought our love was real Hisana, I thought we were in love!" Hisana blinked on at his ridiculous words and closed her eyes out of pity for his current circumstance. She felt as though she were caught up in some over exaggerated modern version of a Shakespearian comedy. It was all really quite pathetic.

His eyes had then narrowly shifted to the other woman who was also standing beside Hisana and she too seemed almost aghast at the behaviour she was witnessing from this man whom she called her husband. Both women blinked in astonishment at his spoilt, childish behaviour before confusedly exchanging glances.

He was still pitifully crying by the time he was literally shoved into a sleek black BMW and he had by now desperately pressed his palms against the window, long, helpless tears still streaming down his cheeks as the car engine started and the car began to move away. He was clawing at the glass of the window and there were inaudible words escaping his mouth from within the confines of the car.

_Oh dear… he really was a helpless man…_

Hisana shook her head in disbelief once again and heaved a weary sigh as she closed her eyes. She most certainly not anticipated that level of immaturity from Kaien, no most certainly not. It really was too unbelievable. But at least, at least now she could breathe something akin to relief. Kaien was officially out of her life.

The small crowd of people that had gathered in interest were by now beginning to dissipate as they realised the commotion had finally subsided. They slowly resumed their original routine in the Kabukicho district, softly muttering about whatever had transpired. There was always something dramatic to witness in this place and for them, well it was like nothing new really. Cheating husbands, exposed mistresses… ah these things were common place in this part of town.

"Thank you so much."

Hisana's thoughts were suddenly broken as her mind was shifted back to the present by that soft voice. She glanced up at the petite, brown haired woman standing beside her and managed a small smile.

"You're, um welcome…" Hisana uncertainly muttered. "But-but at the same time, I'm also very sorry about everything Mrs. Shiba…" Hisana trailed away with a small voice. She had begun to fidget with her fingers. Getting Kaien out of her life was good, but somebody else had to face to the unfortunate reality she had just exposed. No one would have like to face a reality like that… Hisana knew that truth all too well.

The young woman, Miyako gave a weak smile at Hisana's words before folding her arms against her chest and closing her eyes. She sighed momentarily before opening her eyes once more and solemnly regarding the small black haired woman before her. "No. There's nothing to be sorry about." She quietly began. "You were honest and that counts for so much." She raised her eyes to Hisana's then and softly continued, "I had no idea Kaien was that kind of man…" There was hurt there and Hisana could read it well.

Hisana then frowned at the woman's words and softly murmured, "Well to tell the truth, I didn't think he would have stooped that low either."

"You were once his fiancé, am I right? Miyako hesitantly asked after a pause.

Hisana lamely nodded and encouragingly smiled at her. "Once upon a time I was… yes…"

"D-do you still love him Miss Hisana?"

Hisana gravely grinned at the woman and gave a small chuckle as she shook her head in the negative. "No. I don't."

Miyako raised her eyes in surprise then and lowered her gaze. "Someone else…?" she smilingly asked.

"Unfortunately… yes…"

"Unfortunately?" Miyako surprisingly asked.

"I-I don't think he's willing to return what I am so eager to give." Hisana wistfully murmured.

"It seems we're two women doomed in love huh?" Miyako wearily murmured as she gave a small smile.

Hisana blankly blinked for a moment at the woman's words before shaking her head and thoughtfully placing her index beneath her chin. "That's not true, you still have Kaien."

"And you think Kaien will behave himself now?

Hisana kindly smiled at the young girl and nodded. "Well you have the opportunity to try with him Miss Miyako… I'm not very sure I even have that opportunity with my love interest…"

Both girls sighed and lowered their heads in defeat. After a heavy silence Hisana finally looked up and softly muttered "Well you know, I should be going now Miss Miyako-"

"Please just Miyako." The woman kindly interjected. Hisana looked at her in surprise. "I really appreciate the fact that you've allowed me to see what kind of man I married." She softly explained.

"Oh..."

This had been a woman who had once unconsciously ignited emotional turmoil in Hisana's heart. Who had caused some extent of envy… but now, now they were both two helpless women really. Helplessly in love with two men who seemed to be unwilling to give them what they wanted. Hisana smiled at the ludicrousness of the situation and closed her eyes for a brief second. She had even attempted to escape Tokyo to escape news of Kaien and this woman's marriage. How strange life was, how strange indeed. In return for her escape she had instead ended up meeting a man whom had grown on her, a man who meant everything in the world to her, a man she really did want to spend her life with… Her escape from Tokyo to evade the humiliation of being jilted had twisted around and opened up a whole new path for her…life really was a curious thing… And all in all she actually had so much to thank Miyako for; without Miyako she really wouldn't have realised she had the capacity to love another man… Oh how amusingly absurd; every single aspect of it.

"Well, Miyako," Hisana warmly smiled at the woman and continued, "Please don't hesitate to call me Hisana either."

Miyako laughed and returned, "Well Hisana we should meet for coffee one day in the future, see how our love interests turned out and everything."

"You know, that sounds like a nice idea, we really should do that."

Both girls warmly shook hands before exchanging a friendly hug. "Please do take care Hisana." Miyako amiably called as she began to move towards the car that was waiting for her beside the pavement. Hisana sadly watched the girl knowing that although she appeared to be emotionally unscathed on the surface, there was still a deep hurt resonating within; no one would have liked to awaken to the fact that the one they were in love with had done something so hurtful. That kind of knowledge was painfully unbearably for any normal human being…

"Yes I will and you too!" Hisana gave her a big wave and forlornly watched as the car was finally driven off. She heaved a small sigh.

All over now… well at least that part was over… She still had to confront Kuchiki Byakuya about her resignation. She closed her eyes then as the sounds of the bustling street, car horns and people began to finally emerge in and around of her awareness. She had been standing before the Love Hotel looking on as the entire commotion unfolded before her eyes. It had been quite a day and as much as she felt somewhat accomplished she still felt the burden of her strained relationship with Byakuya bearing down on her. There was still another demon to face and she was praying to God that he took the resignation lightly… The chances of them continuing an ordinary working relationship was really taking a toll on her emotions and she didn't think she could hold on any more.

Hisana suddenly gasped however when she felt two rough hands instantly grip her shoulders from behind. A small, surprised scream escaped her lips then as she was instantly spun around to confront the unknown assailant who had detained her. Ah, but the moment she perceived those deathly cold grey eyes and that firm unyielding mouth she almost fainted. What in kami-sama's good name was Kuchiki Byakuya doing here?

_Oh dear…this was going to be an even longer day…_


	12. Chapter 12 The Love Hotel

**Chapter 12- The Love Hotel**

"Byakuya!" Hisana half exclaimed, half choked out in utter astonishment, "W-what on earth are you doing he-"

Before she could finish however, Byakuya had gripped her shoulders even more tightly as he glared down at her. "What am I doing here?" he scathingly interjected, "No, not at all." He coldly snarled, "The question my dear woman is what are _**you**_ doing here."

"E-excuse me?" she bemusedly returned, "I had some business-"

"No, no, no NO!" Byakuya angrily growled. "You're lying Hisana!"

"Wha-!"

She was unprepared for his next course of action then when he unexpectedly gripped her wrist with his fingers and began dragging her into the edifice of the Love Hotel rearing before them. "Byakuya! What is wrong with you?" Hisana desperately cried.

"We need privacy to talk and I am not going to hold a conversation with you in the middle of a teaming street." He dangerously murmured.

"B-but this is a Love Ho-"

He shot her contemptuous glance that instantly belied the fact that he really couldn't have cared any more or less and was immediately rewarded with a hushed and trembling silence from the young woman. He swiftly booked a room on the automatic system before angrily tugging Hisana along behind him.

"Why so innocent Hisana, wasn't this your initial destination?" he nastily spat. Hisana's countenance broke into an appalled grimace at the venom in his words and she blinked in confusion.

"How did you-?" she confusedly began.

"That does not matter…" he icily cut her off.

They had reached the door to their room by now and Hisana gasped as she was roughly pulled into the capacious bedroom. Byakuya wasted no time in dumping her against the soft satin sheets before pinning her down with his body on the mattress. Hisana terrifyingly looked up at his foreboding figure looming above her, his knees pressed on either side of her hips and his palms above her shoulders as he leaned closer in.

"Byakuya…?" she nervously whispered when she realised the intimate position in which they lay. "W-what is wrong with you…?" Her heart was madly throbbing from his proximity to her and she could smell his clean, masculine scent as it slowly began to wreck shambles with her thinking process. It was all sensory over load because every fibre of skin, nerve and cell within her body was acutely aware of where his own skin met hers…

Byakuya coldly eyed her then, his brows narrowed and his lips twisting into an ever deepening scowl. "Why…" he dangerously muttered, "Why were you going to do this to yourself woman?" There was a note of almost indiscernible desperation tinting those words and Hisana raised her eyebrows in astonishment. She bemusedly blinked up at his surprisingly conflicted features and wearily eyed him for a moment before heaving a tired sigh.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," she softly murmured as she calmly closed her eyes to rein in her emotions. "I don't know how you found me, but if you're here for the reason I believe you to be then listen to me when I tell you that we just can't work together anymore… it's-it's impossible…"

If Byakuya had chased her all the way to Kabukicho to confront her about her resignation then he was dealing with the situation in a highly unorthodox and unprofessional manner. She would calmly explain to him her reasons for resigning and she would do so without telling him anything of her love… in any case he wouldn't have cared if he had even known about it…

Byakuya's eyes widened at those words and his face darkened. He had almost forgotten about that resignation in his flight to find her before she did anything stupid. He closed his eyes then and agitatedly shook his head. That matter was of little importance presently. Losing Hisana in the workplace could always be remedied but losing her from his life most definitely could not…

"No you ignorant woman…" he angrily grunted between gritted teeth. "I couldn't have cared less if you resigned from my employment twenty times over. In any case I would have never acknowledged it. It is impossible for you to leave my side unless I say otherwise. So that isn't problem."

Hisana was gaping up at him in bewilderment, her eyes widened in surprise. "W-what do you mean…?" she breathlessly whispered.

Byakuya lowered his face mere inches before her, his black tresses pleasurably falling against her cheeks and tickling her skin. He firmly cupped her cheek then and narrowed his eyes as he quietly began to speak. "The problem woman, is why you decided to throw away your innocence with a man who cares nothing for you-"

"What!" Hisana cried. "What are you talking about Byakuya?" she confusedly exclaimed. "I never intended to throw away anything with Kaien-" Hisana suddenly stopped and incredulously narrowed her eyes as a sudden splash of realisation suddenly hit her in the face. "Wait a minute…" she slowly mumbled, "How did you find out about th-"

"That is irrelevant." Byakuya quietly retorted.

"How is that irrelevant? Byakuya you-"

"HISANA! Listen to me!" he furiously roared as he angrily heaved. His eyes were dangerously flashing and there was an almost tangible rage flowing from his person. He looked down at the trembling frame of the woman beneath him and heaved a tired sigh at the sudden fear that had tainted her visage.

"Kaien doesn't love you, he never will." He slowly and almost pleadingly began. "Why are you falling for his vacant promises? He's a married man, weren't you bred with any kind of morals woman?"

"Byakuya…"

"What can he give you Hisana? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You tell me you no longer love him and yet I find you here, shamelessly waiting for him in a Love hotel! What is wrong with you?"

Hisana was astonishingly blinking up at him, her lips unconsciously trembling at the rage of words that poured from his heart. Had he been this affected by all of it…? And then she had never seen him react so beastly with her before, never speak, no never shout at her like this. Had she been the one to trigger this behaviour…?

But had she known his deeper emotions she would have been aware... oh it just couldn't be helped. Even he couldn't believe he had been reduced to doing this…

He closed his eyes in frustration then and carefully removed himself from over her before placing himself in a seated position on the edge of the bed and away from her. His shoulders were hunched and his head was lowered as though in defeat. He felt so… so pathetic and so helpless. He had no right to chase Hisana all this way and he probably didn't have any right to accuse her about her life either. But the thought, oh God help him, the thought of any other man laying a finger upon was tearing him to agonising shreds…

Hisana slowly and uncertainly eased herself up from the sheets as she was now freed of his larger frame. She unconsciously tightened her grip on the soft satin beneath her and helplessly lowered her head as the magnitude of the entire situation cascaded down around her. There was a heavy, awkward silence stifling the room and Hisana apprehensively raised her head after a moment as she observed Byakuya's back that was towards her on the bed. She tentatively began to inch closer to him upon her knees until she was mere centimetres behind him.

"Byakuya…?" she nervously asked after a while. There was no response and Hisana lowered her gaze to her folded hands upon her lap. He didn't react but she knew he was waiting for her to say something, she could sense it.

She took a small gulp then and softly began her defence. "I…" she was fidgeting with her fingers by now, an uncertain flame of hope flickering in her heart from the behaviour she had witnessed mere seconds ago. Maybe he did feel something for her after all…? "I-I never intended to have sex with Kaien… if that's why you're so angry…" she softly murmured in a small voice. "I did ask him to meet me, yes…" she paused for a minute before taking a deep breath, "But that was only to lure him here so that his wife would see him…"

Byakuya's back stiffened at those words and he shot Hisana a wordless and cutting glance from over his shoulders. He narrowly eyed her for a moment before focusing his attention forward once more. He had been prepared for any other explanation but oh, he most certainly had not expected to hear that…

"You tricked him." He expressionlessly stated after a _very_ long while.

"I-I yes, I did…"

"You weren't interested in sleeping with him…?" He curiously and slowly asked.

"No, I never have been. I told you before didn't I? He means nothing to me. Byakuya I really feel nothing for him." Hisana softly murmured.

"Has he… has he ever touched you before?" he quietly queried. Hisana looked at the back of his head in astonishment at those words and slowly shook her head. "Besides some very unassuming kisses… no we have never made love…"

"You are a virgin." he softly murmured. It wasn't a question and it had been addressed more like a statement. Hisana lowered her gaze once more and shyly mumbled a small, "Yes…"

"You do not love him." He quietly stated again, as though for confirmation this time.

"No." she firmly murmured. "I do not."

There was another soft silence that lingered in the room after that as both parties quietly assimilated what had just been exchanged between themselves. It wasn't until a minute or two had gone by did Byakuya finally break the silence.

"But Kaien was once a man you were in love with… you're saying that you feel no flare of attraction for him, no emotions, nothing?"

Hisana softly eyed his back and slowly shook her head. "I wouldn't have done this if I had wanted him to remain fixed in my life. I would like to think that I do have some knowledge of what is wrong and right. I feel nothing for Kaien and in any case I would have never associated myself with a man who already has another woman in his life."

"You had me fooled…" Byakuya softly murmured. He paused for a minute then before surprisingly adding, "But then maybe I was blinded by envy…"

Hisana's eyes widened in astonishment and her heart immediately began to pound. "Byakuya…"

"Hisana, why have you plagued me with all this unnecessary strife? What was your purpose woman?"

"I-I intended no one strife!" Hisana cried, "My actions were performed because of self preservation and my own frustration. I acted in my best interest."

"So you deny that emotions were not involved in your decision?" he quietly asked.

"I-my emotions were… what are you trying to say?" Hisana confusedly asked.

Byakuya remained silent for a minute or two as a tension filled Hisana nervously eyed his back.

"Are you in love me…I wonder?" he softly queried after a while. He was quietly eyeing her from over his shoulder by now, his entire countenance unreadable.

Hisana's eyes widened at his question and a sudden heat began to creep into her cheeks. She gave a small gasp at the unexpectedness of the query and immediately averted her gaze from his own alluring one.

"I-I of course not-" she helplessly stuttered, "You're my boss, I-I care for you- like an assistant would care for her superi-"

"Liar…" he softly hissed.

"I-I'm not lying-" she weakly retorted.

"Then explain all that you've done. You don't love Kaien so aren't you in love with me…?" he quietly murmured.

"You-you're insufferably arrogant Kuchiki Byakuya!" she blushingly cried as he turned around to fully face her.

He expressionlessly observed her for a moment his eyes lingeringly taking in the faint blush upon her cheeks and the way her violet eyes seemed a little brighter than usual. An indiscernible smile graced his lips then as he closed his eyes for a second and suddenly began to advance towards her on the bed.

Poor Hisana gasped at his unexpected action and was shyly inching back from his advances on the satin spread sheets, her hands fumbling and shaking as she tried to evade his capture. He finally gripped her wrist however and silkily drew her in against him. And the moment his hands had but touched her she lost all sense of preservation and drunkenly melted in against his chest, his arms securely wrapped around her as his chin was pressed atop her hair.

"I am so sorry Hisana…" he raggedly whispered as he buried his face into her dark locks.

"W-what for…?" she softly murmured, his scent and warmth making thinking so blissfully complicated.

"For shamefully pushing you away the way I did." He eased her at arm's length then, his eyes intently searching her own.

"I- I don't know what to say…" she confusedly mumbled as she peered up at him with her watery violet eyes. She had not expected him to say this and she most certainly had not anticipated all that he was telling her. She truly was lost for words.

"Hisana…" he deeply murmured then as he cupped her cheek, "I am truly sorry for my behaviour, for all the times I've ever made you uncomfortable, made you hurt."

"Byakuya…do you-do you mean that?"

He gently held her face in his hands next and hungrily probed her countenance. "Yes." And somewhere within those steely, grey depths she knew, _she just knew_ he was being sincere.

"But-" she lowered her eyes and uncertainly blinked as his words resounded in her head. "But why…" she whispered as she gripped his wrist, "Why did you do all of this today? Why did you run half way across the city just for this today?"

"Because I want you…" he thickly muttered, his heavily aroused eyes deeply inching over her skin. "I _want _you Hisana, I _need _you… I always have…"

Hisana's face was drenched in crimson by now, her cheeks severely heated and her veins thrashing from the roar of blood in those blood vessels.

"I cannot stand the thought of you in another man's arms." He roughly continued then, "I will not stand by and let you be taken so easily from beneath me."

"Byakuya…" she weakly whispered, her head spinning with dizziness.

"And you don't love anyone else…" he softly asserted as he grazed her cheek with his index, "That's what you said so you're all open for being preyed upon…"

Hisana nervously gulped. "I-I…"

He silently observed her for a moment before gently capturing her chin between his fingers.

"Perhaps this is all very sudden but I am finding it inexorably difficult to conceal my emotions Hisana."

"B-Byakuya, what-what are you saying?" Hisana faintly whispered.

"We have known each other for several months now… Am I correct?"

"Y-yes…" Her voice was quivering.

"We know each other well enough… we're attracted to each other… we want each other…" Hisana's eyes expanded in bemusement. "Perhaps, we should delve a little further…" he softly continued.

Hisana nervously gulped. "M-meaning…?" she shakily asked.

"Meaning I refuse to have any other man lay a finger upon you and I refuse to have any other man look at you. I cannot live with that thought and I will tolerate no such impudence towards something I consider mine. I will make a very suitable offer presently and therefore have our relationship officially sealed.

"Byakuya-"

"Marry me…" he softly commanded.

"What!" she bemusedly exclaimed, her heart pounding in her chest and the blood almost searing her veins. This was all too quickly!

"I'm saying it again Hisana, I cannot stand the thought of you in another man's arms and therefore I am asking that you remain only in mine. Are you that difficult of hearing?"

"N-no but, but Byakuya…" Hisana paused again and closed her eyes as she disbelievingly shook her head. This was-this was too much to digest. "What did you say again?" she breathlessly asked.

He expressionlessly eyed her then, his index lingeringly tracing the skin upon her cheek and lips.

"Be my wife, is that so difficult to comprehend?" he softly asked.

"But- but how can I?-want and love are two very differ-" she had begun to helplessly stutter.

"Are you really that ignorant woman? He tiredly muttered as he cut her off. He gripped her shoulders in an almost pleading manner then. "I do, I do love you Hisana. Have you not witnessed my apparent fall from grace? I chased you half way across Tokyo. You should count yourself lucky that you're even hearing me beg." He had reeled her into his arms by now his lips softly bestowing light, breathless kisses upon her face. "Please Hisana…" he thickly murmured as he brushed her lips, "Marry me…" there was an open hunger in those words and Hisana could have sworn that her limbs had turned to jello.

"But why…?" she breathlessly mumbled as his hands began to rove around her before slyly inching its way beneath her blouse. "Why were you so cold previously- Byakuya!" A soft pleasurable gasp escaped her lips then when she felt his hand brush against the swell of her breasts beneath her bra. He was lingeringly tugging at the lacy material and Hisana was certain her face had been transformed into a violent shade of vermillion.

"Hmm?" he sensuously murmured as he pressed his lips against the throbbing pulse upon the base of her neck. "Why you ask…?"

"Uh huh…" she drunkenly mumbled as he began to undo the buttons upon her blouse, slowly guiding her frame down onto the soft sheets beneath them.

"It is against my family's honour to marry a woman whom they have not chosen for me…" he whispered as he slowly began to part her attire from over her. His hands were slowly and lingeringly running down the front of her in almost silent revere.

"Oh… my…" Hisana gasped as his hands began working upon the zipper of her skirt next. She felt a sudden wetness between her thighs and she instantly stilled Byakuya's fingers with her own. They couldn't do this in here, not like this, not now… it was all too quickly…

"We- we should wait Byakuya…" she whispered as his lips descended onto her exposed stomach. She gave a soft moan and openly responded to his caress as he trailed his lips lower and dangerously lower yet again…

"You really are a chaste woman…" he thickly mumbled as his lips were dangerously trailing the exposed skin upon her lower abdomen. "Aren't you Hisana…?" Ah but how long had he wanted her like this, oh dear god how long?

"Byakuya…" she breathlessly whispered as she passionately gripped his hair in her hands. "We really- oh!- we really should-oh my!…um wait…"

He eased the intensity of his explorations then and thickly surveyed her as he raised his head. He gently brushed away the strands of hairs that had fallen into her eyes and passionately arrested her lips once more between his own. "You're right…" he breathlessly murmured between deep, sensuous kisses, "We should shouldn't we…?" He rested a final kiss upon her lips before reluctantly easing himself off of her and carefully helping her to redo the buttons upon her blouse.

She shyly eyed him as he finished the last button and lowered her gaze when he locked his own with hers. "So…um… you um mentioned something about marrying being against your family's honour…" she hesitantly whispered after an awkward silence on her part.

Byakuya softly eyed her before peacefully closing his eyes and lowering himself down onto the pillow against the sheets. He rested his hands beneath his head as he spoke, "They have been bringing various bridal candidates for me to meet these past few months." He quietly murmured. "But I've wanted you for some time now and I was afraid to admit that... even if it were to myself…"

"You- you really wanted me…?" she uncertainly mumbled.

Byakuya smiled at her and gave a slow nod. "Yes, but it's not every day a man falls in love now is it? I needed some time to come to terms with these feelings, to ensure I wasn't going crazy, to ensure I wasn't officially insane." He peacefully closed his eyes and continued, "You are my secretary, and you are my co-worker and therefore, when I realised I was attracted to you… well let's just say it wasn't very reassuring."

Hisana's eyes widened in surprise.

"I had assumed that you would have made an extremely efficient secretary, however I did not bargain that I would have…fallen for you…" he had abashedly averted his gaze by now and Hisana found the spectacle almost unbelievable.

"But what of your family?" she wearily asked. All this information was mindboggling.

"Aaahhh," he murmured then as he drew his eyes to hers once more "I've actually reached a point where I really couldn't care anymore about what those old men have to say. I will marry you whether they like it or not."

"But won't your marrying me be violating your family's code of honour…" Hisana softly murmured.

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow at her question, "Not when the woman in question is one that I desire…"He paused for a minute then and quietly added for further explanation, "I had initially wanted to adhere to the rules of my family as well, that is another reason as to why I was reluctant to encourage you. Of course I did not anticipate all that was going to happen between us; I would have never suspected for a moment that I would feel this way for you. You were supposed to be my assistant after all and I had assumed you would always remain just that, but I suppose…" he lightly smiled then and exhaled a tiny breath, "I suppose sometimes you can't just trust that life will always run smoothly."

"I know what you mean…" she murmured as she smilingly looked down at him.

"I tried my best to keep you away though, I tried my best to avoid it all and I thought I had been successful, however…"

"However?" Hisana softly prodded.

Byakuya sighed as he turned to look at her from upon the pillow. "However your little escapade with Kaien began to change things. When I realised what you were going to do this evening, well" Byakuya gave a slight smile as he closed his eyes, "Well that about decided it. Hisana," his voice softened as he slowly regarded the woman before him, "Hisana I am so terribly sorry for my previous behaviour but please, I don't think I can…I don't think I can live without you…"

"Byakuya…"

"Is it all perhaps a little to cliché?" he wearily sighed "Perhaps, but I really don't know how else to express myself."

"I-I see…" she blushingly murmured.

"So what will your answer be?" he quietly asked as he pensively observed her. "You've yet to accept or decline my proposal." He was expressionlessly watching her once more, masking those unreadable emotions beneath his impassive facade.

"Well… I-I…" Hisana lowered her eyes and absently began to fidget with her fingers. What else could she say? She had had absolutely no idea that Byakuya had felt that way and she was quite frankly, astounded. "Well…I-I yes…" she finally stammered out with flaming cheeks. How could she deny him? He was giving her everything she had ever dreamed about.

"Oh…?" He muttered as he thoughtfully regarded her, "I thought your feelings for me bordered on the platonic?"

Hisana hid her face in one of the pillows at that, too shy to confront the man before her. Why was he teasing her?

His eyes softened at her display and he tenderly reached out a hand as he began to stroke her hair. "I wonder…is it because of the underlying promise of sex that you've accepted?" he quietly whispered.

"No! It does not!" she alarmingly exclaimed then. She had raised herself up once more, a firm resolve written in her eyes.

Byakuya watched her in silent amusement.

"I do love you Byakuya." she softly said from the core of her being as she averted her gaze. "I really mean that. I was just afraid that you… you wouldn't have reciprocated my feelings…"

"Oh? But then, I really was horrible wasn't I…?" he quietly trailed away.

Hisana smiled and neatly began playing with her fingers. "You were, I suppose, acting in what you assumed would be the most appropriate manner."

His eyes softened at her words and he thoughtfully regarded her for a few full seconds. "You know," he quietly began "I thought you were truly immune to me…"

Hisana looked at him in surprise "Honestly?"

"Yes… I was doubtful as to your feelings, but then…"

"But then?"

"Then you began acting quite strangely…"

Hisana quietly chuckled at that and peacefully closed her eyes. "I suppose your physical proximity is to blame…

"Ah, so you did decide to marry me for the sex then?" he slyly asked with a glint in his eyes.

Hisana gasped at his words and blushingly lowered her eyes. "That isn't true Byakuya,"

"Oh?"

"Of course not! How-however,"

"However?"

She shyly smiled and carefully met his eyes "However if sharing my body with you is a means by which I can express my devotion to you then I will do that as well..." She blushed some more before finally snuggling herself against his frame and resting her head upon his chest. "I care for you so very much and no matter what happens to you I will always be by your side…"

"Do you mean that, Hisana?" he softly asked as he pulled her more closely against himself.

"Yes… yes I do mean that." She mumbled against his chest.

"You won't ever leave me?" he quietly asked this time.

"No, why would I ever leave you Byakuya?"

"Other men…" he breathlessly whispered as he began to trace his lips along her cheek and her neck.

"No, there will only be you." The meek girl softly replied as she melted into his caresses.

"Even if I happen to lose the company…?" he silkily mumbled as he began to nibble the lobe upon her ear.

Hisana giggled at the pleasurable sensations his tongue was working into her skin and she gripped a handful of his hair as he continued his exploration. "Yes…" she moaned against him.

"Even if we have to live in a cramped apartment…?"

"Uh huh…" she breathlessly managed to whisper, "As long as you don't go bald I'll stay with you…" she teasingly mumbled as his fingers were beginning to inch upon an exposed thigh beneath her skirt.

"Oh…? He slyly queried as she began to whimper under his touch. "So you're marrying me for the hair are you…?

Hisana laughed, moaned and gripped him even more firmly all at the same time. "Yes…" she fervently whispered. "I _love _your hair…"

"I love it too, you devilish woman…" he breathlessly rattled as he captured her lips between his own. After perhaps several minutes he eased the intensity of the exchange and murmured just against her,

"Thank you Hisana…"

"No…" the young girl whispered as she lovingly cupped his cheek, "Thank _you _Byakuya for absolutely everything that you have ever and will ever do for me."

He tilted her face up to his own then and suavely captured her mouth with his own. "Touché…" he thickly murmured as he slipped his tongue between her lips and fully embraced his betrothed in his arms.

Hopefully they would have a lifetime of happiness to share between themselves… hopefully _this time…_

**

* * *

**

**Wow, I feel as though I've written a mills and boon novel or something… maybe I read too much of them, I've like loads of them stacked all over my house, lol. But I really wonder what these 2 would have been like in the real world together? Oh well, that is something I s'psoe we can only imagine. Hope this was enjoyable for you... I hope you had fun :)  
**

**Well one more chappie and it's a little peek in on their married life… so maybe you can look forward to that? I hope so... :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_(Two years have passed since that faithful day at the Love Hotel…)_

Kuchiki Hisana sat up against some mounted pillows on her bed, her eyes and attention drowsily fixated on the paperback novel she lightly held between her fingers. There was a soft amber glow cast upon the pages of that novel and the walls as well seemed to echo with the meek liquid like shade. The modest bedside lamp was her only company tonight and its effulgence was perhaps the most welcoming thing in this time of loneliness...

A soft gasp escaped the small framed woman's lips then as a rather unorthodox situation was played out before her in words. She pressed her fingers against her lips to stifle a bell like giggle before contentedly sighing and closing the book. Her eyes were weary from their reading exercises and there was an almost heavy softness dampening her lids. Sleep was nearing in on her and she tiredly yawned as she rested down the book upon her bedside.

"Tomorrow night…I'll continue…" she sleepily whispered to herself.

She glanced at the time on the wall before switching off the light. It was half past ten and sleep usually claimed her around then. She groggily racked her head next to ensure that she had remembered to close all the doors and windows and on remembering she had done so she snuggled even deeper into her sheets. A small smile also graced her lips as she absently nodded when she recalled that she had fed _their_ dog, lulu-chan. He was asleep by now as well.

"All's well…" she tranquilly mumbled as she finally sunk into the all too pleasing warmth and comfort of her pillows and sheets. "I remembered everything…to-tonight…" She finally drifted off upon that final sentence as it slipped from between her lips.

Today had been severely hectic at the library where she had taken up occupation. Her marriage to Kuchiki Byakuya forbade her from working at the same office with him so she had been left with no other option than to seek employment elsewhere. Byakuya had wanted to make special allowance but she had stopped him. She would adhere to company regulation even if her husband were its owner. She did not wish that he go out of his way to just cater for their needs and wants. And she preferred that arrangement anyway for she would be afforded the opportunity to miss his presence and then lovingly cling to him between their sheets when the nights reunited them once more.

Their reunions were always such blissful things…

He had always reached out for her and she had never declined his advances. They spent tireless days apart from each other; they deserved their midnight requiems for both physical intimacy and conversational bonding. However during the days and nights that Byakuya's presence did not grace their home, she would of course submerge herself in the late night shows and dramas; they were entertaining enough for passing time and allowing some of the loneliness to gently subside.

She had vowed to remain awake tonight so as to get a glimpse of that documentary they would have been showing later on television. It seemed she had outdone herself however with all the hassle finally taking a toll on her weary limbs; the gods had not desired she remain awake that night.

Her body needed rest anyway and her doctor would agree with that too…

**ooooOOOoooo**

_(Later that night)_

Hisana was dreaming, she was certain of it. It smelt like him, it almost eerily felt like him… but how could it be him? He was not supposed to return until the following week.

Ah, but had he finally come home to her? Was this really him? Had her longing been so intense that she was dreaming that those coarse fingers were gently stroking her hair?

"B-Byakuya…?" she uncertainly murmured through the fog of sleepiness that was still resting upon her. She slowly blinked through the drowsiness until the darkness around her became sharper, more definite. The cloud of lethargy sweetly dissipated…

No, she had not been dreaming, those fingers were actually raking through her ebony locks. A meek smile graced her lips and she closed her eyes once more as she sunk into the feel of those caresses. She had missed that glorious touch, that masculine scent, that solid person… she had missed their nightly conversations, their silly board game crazes and their fond exchanges of experiences… _Oh_ she had missed him so much...

"Welcome home…" she softly murmured after a while.

"Oh…?"

Hisana opened her eyes to glance his darkened silhouette outlined above her. Her eyes adjusted to the drunken darkness and she could see the soft, moist folds of his hair as they fell upon his shoulders.

"What are you _oh'ing _about?" she fondly mumbled as she raised her hand up to cup his cheek.

He lazily quirked an eyebrow before closing his eyes and continuing his caresses, "I've never been greeted before." He peacefully murmured.

"Yes you have, I just greeted you." Hisana smilingly returned. She rested her head on his lap then and felt the soft material of his attire against her.

He was in a bathrobe… that meant he had been home a while now for she could smell the lingering fragrance of bath oils and scents emanating from his skin.

"How long have you been home?" she softly asked as she played with the material of his clothes.

She felt a lingering kiss upon her forehead and revelled in the scent of his moist hair as it pleasurably cascaded upon her face. "A while…" he murmured.

"You should have awoken me; I would have prepared something for you to eat."

Byakuya smiled at her through the darkness before finally lying down beside her and pulling her closer into his warm embrace.

"I am hungry for nothing but you…" he deeply whispered.

Hisana smoothly stroked his arm and lightly chuckled at his words as a blush painted her cheeks. "You cannot survive upon me alone; I'm afraid that I'm not blessed with the power to nourish as does food."

"Two weeks… two weeks I have been gone and you cast away my hunger for you… you are a heartless woman Hisana." He thickly whispered as he began to sensually kiss the skin behind her ear.

"I am no such thing… I did miss you too…" she whispered as she pressed her lips upon his chin, his own kisses awakening a deep yearning within her soul.

"Prove it…" he deeply muttered.

The small woman smiled and shyly began to fumble with the belt upon his bathrobe. "You have no reason to doubt my words…" she whispered as she felt his fingers slowly and caressingly beginning to inch upon her thighs as his hands played with the hem of her night gown.

"I have been all alone for two weeks; without wife and without comfort. Those business men are lethal in their pursuits and I have had enough of their clipped talk. I am eager to hold my wife and hear the sound of her voice… Am I alone in my sentiments?" He raggedly asked as he slowly undid the small bow upon her night gown.

Hisana felt a pleasured moan escape her lips then as her husband began to part her fragile fabrics and drink from what she offered… "No Byakuya…" she softly whimpered as his fingers and lips teased and lingered, "You are not alone my love…"

Not long after there was the soft rustle of cloth as garments were shed and carelessly discarded upon the floor. The darkness was broken with the passionate and breathless moans of lovers as they sought refuge and solace in the arms of the other… the night was still young in their eyes…

Hisana instinctively allowed herself to be moulded by her husband's solid frame and she drunkenly succumbed to his love making as he sweetly embraced her in his heated touch…

His lips seared her skin, his hands delved her most intimate secrets and she tipsily but lovingly returned his passionate caresses as their desire for the other increased. It was not long before she could feel her husband's hands upon her thighs and the gentle movement of his knees as he began parting her legs…

"Bya-Byakuya…" the young woman breathlessly whimpered as she mindlessly clutched at the soft, snowy sheets beneath her fragile frame. She could feel the pain that coursed through her body, but slowly, slowly it began to distantly linger in her consciousness. She could hear the breathless pants of the man above her and she tightly wound her fingers into his hair then as he pressed his face against her neck.

"H-Hisana…" he thickly whispered as he began to move against her. She gripped his thick hair even tighter between her small digits and allowed a passionate moan to escape her lips when the fervour began to ensnare her senses. "B-Byakuya…" she breathlessly gasped then as the rocking increased and the small creaking sound of the bed began to intensify. "Byakuya!" she passionately whimpered when his hands firmly gripped her hips to steady her. She could feel the thick brush of his tresses as he moved atop her and she could hear his fervent moans as he too fell into the throbbing, sensual passion that had engulfed them.

They had been separated for an honest length of time and as such they were both eagerly and sensually reacquainting themselves with what they had not been familiar with for the past two weeks; the knowledge that the other was there… They needed to touch, and they needed to feel… they had missed that previous omniscient comfort.

"Am I-?" he raggedly grunted as he pressed his lips onto her neck.

"N-no" she whimpered with partially closed eyes, her feet unconsciously winding themselves around her husband's waist. "No-no…" she breathlessly murmured as her nails dug into his back.

The sudden pleasure however that coursed through her veins like hot white fire was nigh indescribable and the young woman wildly threw back her head in maddened ecstasy as she arched her small body closer to her husband's solid frame. She could feel as he moved deeper into her and she knew that he too was experiencing this near spiritual and divine sensation; it was breath taking.

Her nails dug deeper into his toned back as the sweet bliss exploded and she moaned then, as she felt their movements fall into synchrony. She could feel the sweat that clung to their passion laden limbs and she moaned into his kisses as they both soared into the climax. And they passionately clung to each other as the heat began to flame their souls and they both drunkenly sunk into the dizzying and heated pleasure of their physical union…

Kuchiki Hisana drunkenly allowed herself to be manipulated by the love making of her husband as she crumbled like freshly baked cookies beneath his vibrant and heated touch that night. His yearning was evident and his need was undeniable as he carefully invaded her spirit during their passionate brushings and she desperately clung to his warmth as they continued to ride the tidal wave of their physical love. Both were aroused and both were inebriated as they sought to satiate their immense hunger for the other.

Reunions were always such sweet things…

They had not sensed that familiarity of skin upon skin and spirit through spirit for quite some time; this was a moment of honest and simple reconnection, the reconnection of an old and well loved bond…

They let their culmination of ecstasy carry them forward as they conquered that immense vortex of rapture before breathlessly collapsing upon the sheets their lips still entwined and their hands lovingly appraising what they had missed in that absent time.

"I missed you…so much…Hisana…" Byakuya whispered through deep breaths as he sensuously kissed his wife's skin. His statement was returned with the loving twirl of his thick tresses between her fingers as she began to lovingly run her lips across the bare expanse of his chest.

"As have I…Byakuya…"

**ooooOOOoooo**

_(the next morning)_

The morning was soft and the wind was genteel as it kindly tossed the delicate and melodic bands of the wind chime. Morning was upon the residents of the manor and its kind greeting was viewed as an act of mercy. The jewelled glow of the young rays of the sun fervently attempted to prove its worth as it persistently tugged at the blinds of the windows and the paper screens of the oriental house that still lingered in today's modern times.

Kuchiki Hisana was securely wrapped in the arms of her husband, her head pressed against his bare chest as her hair splayed across his pale skin. Her fingers were tracing delicate lines along his torso and she peacefully indulged herself in the act with the knowledge that the gentleman in question was fully aware of her caresses. His eyes were closed though and his lips were furled into a calm, tranquil line. His own black tresses were untidily gracing the white sheets as they fanned the pillows, their disorder a clear sign of his sleepiness and languor.

Hisana happily sighed then when he stilled her fingers and carefully brought it up to his lips. A tender kiss was placed upon each knuckle before his lids were lazily raised to reveal smokey and hazy orbs of utter serenity. He was at peace.

"You're awake…" she softly murmured as she kissed the pulsing core of his chest.

He did not respond to her statement but continued to softly gaze upon her as she contentedly lay against him. He brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes and quietly surveyed her for a moment.

"You look… full…" he huskily whispered.

Hisana quirked an eyebrow at his comment and gave a small chuckle. "Full…?" she smilingly queried as she blushingly averted her gaze.

"Yes…"

Hisana closed her eyes then as she felt his hand stroking her naked shoulders. She sunk into the feel of his touch before slightly raising her head to eye him. "Elaborate my dear man…" she softly murmured.

Byakuya quietly pondered upon his response before giving his answer. "Full as in… good full… there's something in your eyes…" he murmured as he traced a finger down her cheek. "Something… pleasing…"

Hisana leaned closer up to his ear then as she heard his response and whispered almost as though she were proposing some indecent thing, "Well, I am full… I've been filled by you… literally…" She shyly lowered her eyes to the sheets once more.

Byakuya became more alert and his attention piqued as he narrowed his brows. "What are you saying?" he uncertainly asked as he tilted her chin closer up to his face. Hisana carefully searched his eyes before cupping his chin and whispering, "I'm pregnant…"

An unbelievable gasp escaped Byakuya's lips as he looked on in shock at his wife's revelation. The largest range of emotions possibly in existence exploded in the CEO's mind and he gripped his wife even more tightly than he had intended.

Hisana watched with unsuppressed excitement as her husband's pleasure was immediately plastered onto his visage and she too felt the magnitude of the entire thing peacefully cascading down upon them.

"Are you pleased…Byakuya…?" she softly asked, her eyes presently aflame with an indescribable ecstasy.

The sudden grin that began to split his lips was almost comical then as he wasted no time in heatedly pressing his lips against his wife's. "How-long…?" he whispered between ardent kisses. He felt a strange surge of happiness swell from within his chest and he could have almost squeezed Hisana in elation.

"Five weeks, five weeks Byakuya. I think it was the last time we…um…made love…" she blushingly mumbled through his passionate grip.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he breathlessly mumbled. "Last night...if I had known I wouldn't have-"

"No." she softly cut him off as she lovingly stroked his cheek, "It's alright."

"But-"

"Oh Byakuya," she cheerfully chuckled then "You didn't hurt me last night, I assure you."

"Hisana… are you certain?"

"Yes, I am positive." She gently reassured him with a soft smile. "You worry too much." She had cupped his cheek by now to ease his anxiety about the situation and she happily grinned when she realised he too was broadly grinning.

"_Oh _Hisana, Hisana, _Hisana…" _Byakuya sensually whispered then. "You're pregnant… I can't believe you're…"

"Yes I know," she whispered as she laughed into one of his kisses, "I'm pregnant."

It wasn't after their frenzy had subsided did Byakuya bury his wife beneath him, securely shielding her with his body as he showered her face with soft touches of his lips. His legs were indecently tangled with her own and his arms were properly pressed against her sides.

"I despise the idea of working later…" he raggedly breathed as he lowered his lips upon onto her exposed skin. "Celebration… that is most called for presently."

"You cannot neglect your company," she humbly murmured as she raised her hand to trail a line across his handsome face. "We can always celebrate, my love-"

"But you're carrying my child Hisana, I'm going to be a father, you're going to be a mother! It is only natural that we celebrate such an auspicious thing…"

The young woman laughed at her husband's enthusiasm and lovingly giggled as he continued to woo her with his kisses.

"Very well then," she contentedly chuckled "Later tonight, I'll buy some wine, we'll sit on the porch and we'll toast to the full moon…" she fervently returned his kiss in between words and breathily asked "Would you like that Byakuya?"

Byakuya softly eyed his wife beneath him for a moment before finally sinking down beside her and drawing her in against him.

"I would want nothing more…" he peacefully mumbled into her hair, "You know me so well…"

"You really think so?" the young woman blushingly asked.

"Mmm, sometimes I feel as though we've met before Hisana. That we've known each other in some previous life… how is it possible that you know how to please and rile me so well?"

Hisana smiled against his chest "Rile you?"

"Yes…" he silkily returned "if you'd never riled me we wouldn't even be here right now…" Hisana chuckled at his words and snugly buried herself into her husband's embrace.

"Thank goodness for that then," she teasingly returned "Thank goodness you have the capacity to feel envy Byakuya."

"I will always feel envy where you are concerned, I want no other man near you, I want to other man to touch you…"

"And only _you _will have that honour you arrogant little boy…" she playfully whispered.

"Of course" he thickly replied as he captured her lips again and proceeded to brand her with his scent. "I will always see to that…"

After their physical passion had subsided Hisana warmly settled into his arms and comfortably began stroking his hair. There was a peaceful silence hanging around them as she mindlessly continued to caress her husband. She contemplatively narrowed her eyes then as her thoughts deepened and she pursed her lips in wonder. After a small moment she propped herself onto her elbow and thoughtfully eyed her husband in all his languorous glory. He was indeed..._sexy..._

"Byakuya," she softly began in a small voice.

"Mmm?" he lazily turned his eyes to glance at her.

"Do you remember when you just asked how do I know you so well?"

Byakuya's attention piqued and he curiously eyed his wife.

"Well I've never actually mentioned this to you but…well…"

"Go on." He softly prodded.

"Well I-I can't help but wonder if we've really met before…"

Byakuya's brows were raised by now.

"I often get this feeling as though we've always known each other… you know déjà vu…"

"Oh?"

There was a peaceful quiet as the girl took a sound inhalation. "I've often had dreams Byakuya…" she finally murmured.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at this, surprised but also quite intrigued nonetheless.

"Dreams…?" he quietly asked as the memory of his own dreams suddenly reared in his mind. He silently observed her as he waited for her to continue.

"I- when I was younger and sometimes even now I often dream of myself in a situation…a somewhat peculiar situation… " Her voice had grown softer and she had pressed her palms upon her husband's chest. "It seems so strange, but yet so real." She gave a small laugh then and continued, "And do you know the strangest thing about it all… at the end of my dream I would always remember seeing myself being consolingly held in the arms of a man I assumed to be my husband and he would say my name… well," she laughed at the lunacy of what she was telling her husband and smiled, "well he would call my name just the way you do…"

"Oh?"

Hisana looked up at her husband and brushed away the hair from his face. "The first time I met you was during the car collision so I know we've never known each other before in _this _life." Her cheeks grew a bit pink at the memory and Byakuya smiled at the fond recollection. "But when we were married I couldn't help but realise that you called my name so comfortably… so intimately as though you've always known my name even before meeting me."

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise.

"And I couldn't help but realise that your voice also sounded so familiar… so very familiar. Every time you whispered my name it was as though I was reliving some strange story all over again…"

"Hisana…"

"Ah, see!" she triumphantly exclaimed, "Just like that, just like that tone there, it brings the strangest sense of déjà vu…"

Byakuya smiled at his wife and neatly drew her into his arms. "_Oh you Poor Hisana…" _he softly whispered.

"Do you think I sound crazy Byakuya?" she softly murmured against his chest.

"No" he firmly asserted. "You do not."

"I believe we knew each other in some previous life…"

Byakuya smiled at her and fondly mumbled, "I wouldn't doubt for a second the veracity of your thoughts and dreams…"

"You-you believe we've met before then?" she sweetly asked as she lightly kissed him before nibbling his bottom lip.

"I don't believe it… I know it my dear woman." he thickly rumbled as his hands began to slide down her side where he lingeringly traced the skin upon her thighs. "I've had dreams before too…"

Hisana blinked in surprise at him. "You-you did?"

"Mmm"

"But you never told me…" she declared in wonder.

"Well I'm telling you now."

Hisana smiled at his words. "So then that must mean we've known each other in a previous life!" She seemed rather thrilled about the entire prospect and Byakuya contentedly smiled at her girlish excitement.

"I would believe so."

"I wonder if we were happy…?"

Byakuya grinned at her question and closed his eyes. "Whatever the case, I'm just glad that you're by my side and I'm glad that you're pregnant Hisana. The fact that we've know each other in some previous life means we should have a stronger bond…"

"I believe that…" Hisana whispered as she kissed his chin.

"We have a long way ahead and besides if we weren't happy previously, although I can't see how that was even possible, then we'll make this life a happy one."

Hisana snuggled against her husband and comfortably whispered, "Yes, yes we will…"

Even though Kuchiki Byakuya had mentioned to his wife the memory of his dreams he had not elaborated their details. They were often curious dreams, curious dreams where he would find himself upon the conclusion of those sleepless dreams waking up with trembling hands as he mindlessly gripped his sheets beneath him in a maddened fury.

He remembered the sadness even though it was unexplainable and he remembered the warmth of a woman in his arms as her tears doused his yukata.

Years upon years he had been plagued by this recurrence and years upon years he had wondered why he had always awoken with one name pressed upon his lips…

She was with him now; that was why he never doubted the fact that they truly had once known each other upon another life time in some other world…

He loved her and he always would no matter the era that they were thrown together in.

_Hisana would always be that special thing that had happened to him._

* * *

_**~The End~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Finally done! I would like to think of this story as something that occurred perhaps after the entire Bleach story line…. When everyone's been reincarnated in the real world where they'll undertake another life cycle before making their way towards Soul Society again. I think it's pretty neat and I luv the idea. As for ByaxHisa, c'mon, I think they deserve it. They're one of the best couples EVER.**

**So thanks for taking the time to read this story and thanks for the reviews; it was a pleasure reading your thoughts on this fanfic. Also forgive me for any errors, both grammatical and otherwise, I do hope they did not lessen your enjoyment of this fic : )**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
